Shark Tale 2: Love at First Bite
by Insane Pirate Dragon
Summary: Your every day shark tale: Boy shark meets girl shark. Boy shark falls for girl shark. Finally wins girl shark over. Girl shark works for seriously evil dude wanting to kill boy shark. Whats a son of a great White Mob Boss supose to do now...
1. Beginings

'Ello me freaky darlin's... I decided to tale a wack a' a Shark Tale fic... There aren' many ou' there...

Disclaimer: All I own is all the residents of North Reef...

* * *

_  
Many years ago there was a dead dreary reef called 'North Reef', just north of the South Side Reef by a few hundred miles. When a Don who didn't have an heir died, a great war broke out. For many generations the war continued between the North Reefs families Tigers, Makos, Blues, Bulls, and of course the mighty Great Whites…_

_When it seemed that the war would never come to an end, a Great White, named Hesco, from one of the last Northern Great White families, came and put an end to the 100-years of war and became the North Reef Don. But the damage was done, for when the war finally ended, the Tigers, Bulls, and a few Great Whites were the only ones that were able to escape the clutches of the war-torn reef…_

_Soon the reef began to flourish under the fierce, but kind Don, and grew into a magnificent display of color and the sea life returned to North Reef. Don Hesco was married soon afterwards and was blessed with two pups, first a son he named Eddie and a beautiful daughter afterwards…_

_With the war over Don Hesco meet with the SouthSide Don in hopes of a truce, hoping for peace between the two great empires of South Side, ruled by Don Lino, and North Reefs. He even went as far as promising the fin of his fine young daughter, Dani, to one of Lino's sons when she became old enough to marry. Already at her young age she showed a great promise of becoming a great leader and fighter…_

_But the peace did not last. But soon North Reef was invaded by a Tiger who had escaped the wars by going into the services of Lino, who then was exiled form SouthSide returned to the reef with his son in tow. He was as cruel as he was scarred. He worked his way into Hesco's services and managed to become his right-fin shark, and a most trusted family friend…_

_And so on the 8th birthday of Hesco's daughter a band of renegade Tigers, who detested being ruled by a Great White broke into his home and slaughtered the Don and his wife. His ten-year-old son managed to somehow slip away with only a few injuries, but the body of his daughter or any trace of her was never found. Some say that the traitorous Tiger (that claimed to be Hesco's friend) devoured her; others say that she was taken in and raised as a Tiger, never knowing of her past life or her true heritage…_

_The new Don, not happy with just North Reef began to slowly infest his evil into the surrounding reefs, seemly to sap the life and colors of the reefs, turning them into the pale ghosts of once they once were. The sea life fled, it even seemed that all light had fled turning the reef into a dark and dreary graveyard, leaving the Don hungry for more power. But the Don, with his best "Retrieval Expert" hit-shark, had a better prey in his sight on SouthSide Reef..._

* * *

SPLAT! 

The starfish sounded, striking the map that was pinned onto the wall. The young Tiger agent nervously sat up from ducking out of the star's path. He gulped as he watched his boss pulls out another starfish out of the jar on his desk and flung it at the map landing next to the first one. The tiger ducked again as the starfish flew over him. He turned and stared where it had landed on the pin-up reef map on the wall behind him.

He turned to his boss who sat himself behind his desk his fin drumming on the desk's surface. " I give you a simple job that even a pup can do." The boss growled. "But then you go and fumble it." He rose from his chair and drifted to the window in the sunken galleon that served as their hideout. "I still don't know why I bother with incompetent fools such as you." He said reaching for his now empty jar of starfish.

"Blast." He growled. "Out already. Oh well." He picked up the jar and flung that at the map.

The young tiger poked his head out from under the chair and gulped. "I'm s-s-sorry Boss… Sir… It won't h-ha-happen again." The tiger stuttered.

"That's right you won't because…" The boss started when there was a knocking on his office doors. The boss rolled his eye. "Enter."

A Mako shark poked his head into the dim office. "Sir there's news from Fincago Reef." He said swimming in to stand next to the tiger.

The boss turned to the tiger. "Get out of my sight you guppy. I'll deal with you later, you sniveling bottom-feeder." The tiger wasted no time disappearing out the doors. "Well that is sooner than I excepted. Continue, my friend." The boss said turning to the Mako messenger.

The Mako took a seat before the boss' desk. "Sir, Jimmy Codffa of the Fishsters is officially 'missing' and 'presumed dead', as you requested to be taken care of." He chuckled. "One will be likely finding any trace of him for years." The Mako chuckled again. "Also a great deal of money is here, I believe it is what 'late' Jimmy owed you before he kicked the coral."

He turned to the Mako. "Finally, things are getting done around here. Trust one of DeSoto's students to get it done." He looked at the doors. "And where is our little magician, may I ask?" The boss asked sitting back down behind his desk.

"Outside waiting to speak with you, Boss." The Mako stated. "Also mumbling something about foul loathsome partners."

The boss chuckled. "Well what are you waiting for, a green light. Go on, let our 'esteemed guest' in." A moray eel raised his head up from where it sat on the desk and lunged at the Mako.

The Mako dodged the snapping eel and drifted to the door and slipped into the hall.

"I might have a plan after all now, my pet." He said out loud to his eel. "Things there seemed to have gone quite faster then I thought. Perhaps.." He said turning to the starfish and glass-studded map. "It is time to go after my true prize."

The Mako re-entered the doorway with a dark shadowy figure floated, growled behind him. The Mako looked to his boss asking to leave.

"Go on." He said with a wave of his fin. "Go and listen for word of my son's return."

The Mako turned to the shadowy figure. "He wishes to see you now." The shadowy figure growled and swam toward the door with a powerful stroke from it's tail.

A shark with an almost black, blue-gray hide shoved past the leaving Mako with a growl. The Mako shuddered and left with a trail of bubbles. "Punk with gills." The shark grumbled, staring after the retreating Mako with fierce, cold violet eyes, and barred teeth.

The boss stood up and released his pet eel. "Well, well. Look what the cat shark drug in." He looked behind the shark. "Where is your dear friend, Louie, might I ask? I thought he went with you?"

The shark growled and crossed its fins. " He did." The shark said with a shrug. "But he got a bit 'caught up' in a fix of trouble in the local scenery and lost his focus. Well you know who he was, chasing anything with a shark fin. Last I saw of him, he was heading for a permanent vacation in the Marianas Trench."

"Here." The shark tossed a bag on the boss' desk. " That's what poor ol' Jimmy owed ya. He thought the money would buy him a scotch-free card" The shark laughed. "Poor fish never stood a chance."

The boss shook his head. "You know, if you keep costing me sharks I'm gonna have to have to keep you on full time. Perhaps you could take care of one urchin spine in my side…"

The shark rolled its cold, violet eyes in annoyance. "No. Look it's not my fault you pair me up with incompetents like Louie. They weren't trained by DeSoto like I am. You just pay me to retrieve what dues are owed to you, bringing in the usual runaways, and the occasional whacking here and there. I am not paid to baby sit."

"Tsk tsk. " Temper, temper." The boss chuckled. "That's what got you here in the first place, now isn't it. Now don't forget if it weren't for me where would your sorry tail be, if I didn't save you all those years ago, may I ask?"

The shark sighed. "I would have been swallowed by the nearest Great White Shark."

"And." The boss continued. "Who took you in, feed you, hired the best to teach you our ways, and treated you practically like my own pup."

"You did, Sir."

The boss nodded. "That's more like it." He began to pull open the bag on his desk. "Now I believe you are interested what is owed to you for your little job."

"Yes Sir." The shark said sitting down before the desk. "I just want my money."

"Patience my friend. Don't get off on the wrong fin. I hate it when you are like that." He said counting out a stack of bills. "Yes well let's see what it adds up here: You brought back the money, managed to take care of Jimmy by yourself, and didn't drag the authorities into it. But losing Louie is going to cost you a few." He began counting bills. "How about we agree to 2,500 clams."

"What!" the shark growled. "That's half of what you promised me. The price was 5,000."

"Well money changes in value from time to time. Consider it inflammation." He said holding out the bills.

The shark growled once more and took the money from the boss's fin. "That's it then." The shark said counting the money. "I'm done. You promised me this was my last. I'm done doing your dirty work for you for most of my life. I want out. Now."

"Take it easy." The boss sighed. "You're free to go your own way. You won't be hearing from me for some time now. So why don't you go on out and enjoy what's left of your life."

"Good." The shark said rising from its chair and swimming for the doors.

"Except I might have one more job for you…" The boss said turning his chair towards his window as the shark's fin reached for the door handle. "Something that might possibly deal with your father's murder and perhaps your family, might I add."

"What?" The shark shout turning back to the boss. "What about it?"

"No, no." The boss teased. "You're free of me. Why should I tell you I might have found the one who killed your family and left you for dead."

The shark shook it's head not believing that it had just got pulled back in. "What's the catch?"

"Oh nothing much." He said. "Just might be able to answer your aching questions you have been dying to know about them, that is if you help me with this one last job."

The shark looked at the money in its fin. "You'll be able to tell me everything I want to know?"

"Oh yes. Everything."

The hit-shark sighed. "Alright. I'll help you what do you want."

"Oh it's simple, really." The boss said with a wave of his fin. "Just bring me Don Lino. Alive"

Oh that's not tha…" The hit-shark's eyes widened. "Whoa. Whoa. Let me get this straight." The shark said, pausing. "You want me to got the SouthSide Reef. Get Lino for you, and bring you Lino, alive. Here" The shark pointing to the floor. "On the ship, in your office. Alive. You mean the toughest shark out there. And you want him in your office alive."

"That's pretty much in a clam's shell." He said with a grin. "That shouldn't be to hard for you then now is it. After are you are a seasoned pro when it comes slipping into places"

"This is crazy . this will never work. I'll have more luck marrying his son than bringing him in here alive. Alive you say." The shark said throwing its fins up. "He dodges every curveball you throw at him." The hit-shark mumbled.

"Well maybe I haven't been throwing the right 'curves' at him." He said moving his fins in the water to make a shape. "He after all, as you say, has a son." He said wagging his eyebrows at his hit-shark.

"Hey I swore off man-handling years ago." The shark growled once again crossing its fins, a tarnished gold finring hung in its elegant dorsal fin.

"But it's quite simple." He said rising from his seat and handing the hit-shark a photo. "You go to SouthSide. Meet his son, get on his side, then bring me the son to me. His father will surly follow him." He said placing his fins on the shark's shoulders. "With him gone, I will give you your freedom, and the thing you always wanted in the entire ocean." He said crouching beside the shark's ear. "The key to your forgotten past, my sweet." He whispered.

The shark dropped the photo and pulled away from the boss and stared at him with unblinking eyes.

For what seemed to be an eternity neither of them spoke. They both floated there.

"What's the plan." The shark said with a fire burning in its lovely violet eyes.

"Well. Start with the D.I.D. mode. Then switch to hopelessly in love. Then pull the seaweed over both him and his father's eyes, make them adore you. And when they least expect it. Pull the rug out from under their fins."

"When to I start?" The shark asked picking up the photo, and staring at the young, green-eyed shark in its frame.

"Summer just started. Leave tomorrow." He said returning to his seat. "You have until summer's end to do it. Got it?"

"Yes Sir Don Carvati, sir." The shark said snapping to attention.

"That's my girl. No go and get ready. Tomorrow, you have a date with your destiny."

The shark nodded, turned and headed for the door. A white spot on her tail fin reflecting in the dim light of the office.

"Oh and Leila, my dear."

"Yes sir." She asked, turning back to face her boss.

"Don't screw up. Last thing I need you doing is falling head over fins for any of them. Remember he is a Great White after all. Don't get tangled up in their species. Remember: you might be a Great White, but you are truly a Tiger within, remember that they are the one who betrayed you and your family."

The Great White nodded her head, pulled open the door, and with a flick of her finely made tail, vanished down the hall.

"Finally. She might make of some use to me in the end after all." Carvati said, closing the doors. "I will get my revenge on Lino for what he did to me." Carvati rubbed his scarred and missing eye. "He might have cripple my body all those years ago. My femme- fatale shall cripple his spirit with the death of his son."

Carvati turned back to his map and pulled a starfish from the wall. He then flung it, only to have it bounce off the map and sailing towards him, nailing him in the head and knocking him to the ground.

"Ouch…Ice need, something cold." He said from the ground. "Curse you Lino."

* * *

There ye go ye lubbers... 

Now see this 'ere button...

Click it now...

Reveiw...

and if ye 'ave any inpu' and/or questions...

Feel free ta ask and I'll ge' back ta ya as soon as possible...

IPD


	2. Preping

'Ello me freaky darlin's once again…

Welcome to the nex' installmen' of _Love at First Bite_…

'Ey if ye don' like me story title, send me ideas…

I' was all I could come up with a 12:00 a' nigh'…

Disclaimer: Don' sue me… Al I own is Leila, Eddie, and North Reef… Oh and $10…

* * *

"Can't touch this. Nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh nuh. Can't touch this." Lenny sung, sponge in hand.

The nearby Wrasse fish winced as the shark sang off key. Oscar and Johnson had covered their ears with their fins.

Oscar looked up at his wife in the booth that over looked the whale wash. "Hey Angie!" He shouted as he swam up to the booth. "How can you not hear that?" He shouted gesturing at the shark with headphones.

"Huh what you say Oscar." Angie said pulling out a pair of earplugs. "I couldn't hear you."

"It's Hammer Time!" Lenny belted out. Causing everyone to screech in agony.

Sykes swam out of his and Oscar's office, with a pair of earmuffs on his head. "Can someone stop him. He's gonna drive away the paying customers."

"Yeah, that Simon Conch fellow would have a field day with him. Luckily he can dance better than he can sing." A shark growled from behind the trio of fish. ""He couldn't carry a tune in a bucket."

The fish and sea life jumped and scattered into hiding. "Hey it's just me." The great white defended, crossing his fins floating in the now empty wash.

The fish peered from their hiding places. Oscar lifted his head from Angie's desk. "Oh Eddie. It's just you dawg. We thought you might have been one of those prowling tigers."

Eddie rolled his dark violet eyes. "Honestly." Eddie said his eyes searching. "Look before you swim. That's what causes wars,' one of my pop's favorite sayings."

"Can't touch this." Lenny once, again started singing, not noticing that most everyone had disappeared.

Eddie glared at Oscar. "You know, it's your fault that he has that radio. That's going to be the last time I listen to one of your schemes." Oscar sheepishly grinned. "Lino is thinking to putting a hit on that infernal device."

The fish groaned as Lenny broke into a new verse. "Don't worry I'll handle this." Eddie looked around and spotted a spare sponge on the ground.

With a grin on his face Eddie drifted towards where Lenny was working. Then with a heave, threw the sponge at the back of Lenny's head.

The sponge made contact with Lenny's head, knocking off his headphones. Lenny turned and glared at Eddie. "Eddie." Lenny shouted, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not okay to hit."

"Well it's not okay for you to cause pain with your singing." Eddie said playfully shoving Lenny and pulling him into a headlock.

"Okay, okay." Lenny choked out. "I get it. I get it. I give."

"Good." Eddie growled releasing Lenny. "Now come on Veggie-Boy, your Pop sent me to makes sure you get your fin home without any problems." Eddie said, leaning on a post. "You can't be to careful, with the Tigers starting to test Lino."

"Also." Eddie added as Lenny removed his belt and checked out. "He said something about an old family friend and his daughter are coming for dinner." He hinted in a singsong voice.

Lenny groaned. "What?" Eddie asked. "Is your father trying to play match-maker once again?"

Eddie chuckled as Lenny's face contorted into an expression of grim. "Come of it Lenny it can't be that bad."

He dodged a sponge Lenny threw at him. "You still can't hit the broadside of a blue whale." He said catching the sponge. "That bad huh."

"You have know idea." Lenny muttered, hanging up his belt, and started swimming.

"Well, what can be wrong with spending time with beautiful ladies, may I ask?" Eddie asked, catching up his childhood friend.

"Look at me." Lenny shouted to him. "Look at you." He said gesturing to Eddie's well muscled form. "You've been chased around since you were a pup. I was well… Overlooked."

"Come on Len." He said, stopping his friend. "Not all of them can be that shallow. Can they?"

"Remember Maria." Lenny said.

"Oh. Her. The lean, blue-eyed airhead thinking she was a gift to all sharkdom." Eddie shivered. "Saw her roaming around the other day. Her persistence of you is really starting to scare me." Eddie scared. "And I really don't scare easy."

"I mean… I still get tongue-tied when it comes to girls. Now, with Pop wanting to retire, the women are just interested in just being a Don's wife… And I..."

"Want someone who's genuine and actually likes you for you. Vegan ways and all." Eddie finished. "You say that all the time."

"Yeah." Lenny sighed. "But no one is going to love a shark like me." He looked up to see the cruise ship, that was Lino's hideout, which was forming in the distance and started swimming again.

"Hey Len. Come on don't go melancholy on me." Eddie said cutting in front of him. "Don't worry, if Oscar can find love, you can't be that far behind." He grabbed Lenny and turned him to the surface. "Out there somewhere is the perfect girl, bold and beautiful. Needing to be rescued from the fins of those Tigers."

Lenny rolled his eyes and broke from Eddie's grip and reached the 'Love Boat'. Eddie crossed his fins, and furrowed his forehead in thought. A grin spread across his face as he caught up with Lenny. "Oh Lenny. I'm thinking of a song."

"Not that Eddie." Lenny moaned. "Anything but that."

"Oh, yes, I'm gonna sing it, that song Oscar's been teaching me. That you hate so much. She's a super freak." He started to sing.

"No." Lenny shouted, clamping his fin across Eddie's mouth. "No singing!"

Eddie shouted but it was mumbled by Lenny's fin. "What?" Lenny asked pulling away his fin.

"You're late for dinner." Eddie grinned wolfishly. "Lino's not gonna be happy."

Lenny glared at Eddie and hit him in the back of the head. "That was for the sponge. Now come on." Lenny said, disappearing into the ship, and holding the door open for Eddie.

"Hey Lenny." Eddie shouted, following Lenny. "How do you feel about 'Big Butts'?"

"Ouch!" Eddie shouted as the door and it closed in his tail. "Ha ha. Very funny."

* * *

"Thump."

Leila's fins thumped against the punching bag in her room that was once the great galleon's cargo hold. "Idiot." She muttered under her breath.

"Man, I sure hope you don't get ticked off at me." A shark muttered behind her. Leila spun on her tail and raised her fins ready to fight the shark floating in her doorway.

"Easy babe. " The tiger shark sighed, pushing down Leila's fins. "Leave for a couple of months and they change everything and forget."

Leila tilted her head. "Joey, is that you?"

Joey laughed, his pale sapphire eyes lighting up. "So, Miss. Big and Tough does remember. Come here you." Joey pulled her the reluctant shark into a hug. "Its good to see you and your sarcastic ways are still here."

Leila squirmed away from the tiger's grip. "Stop it." She growled. "Go choke on a hook." And went back to her punching bag.

"Ouch." Joey gasped, clutching his chest. "That really hurt. I come back from my trip, and that's all you can say. I'm hurt." He whimpered.

Leila rolled her eyes and threw a boxing glove at Joey's head. "It's hard to believe you're related to Carvati, let alone be his son."

"I'll take that as a complement." He said dodging the glove. "Did I come at a bad time? Or do you always try to kill your punching bag, but what it did it ever do to you."

Leila took a deep breath and grabbed her pillow of her cot in the corner and screamed into it.

Joey silently counted on his fin until Leila collapsed onto her cot. "Three minutes. Not bad. Something must have gotten you real mad."

"Joey, I'm not in the mood for your jokes." She growled.

"What's got you all tangled up in a net." He asked. "I haven't seen you like this for a long time. Not since…" Leila shot up off the cot and clamped her fin over Joey's mouth before he could finish, and pulled him aside as a pair of gruff looking tigers swam by her open door and peered in.

"Where is that shark?" The larger shark with a scar on his nose growled. "When I get my fins on her. She's gonna wish that she never been born." He slammed his fin on the doorway, and started to float into her room.

"Come on Vinny. You shouldn't do that." The other tiger said still trembling from his earlier encounter with his boss. "You shouldn't get her mad." He pulled on his older brother. "Let's get out of here before she comes back, I all ready had a brush with death once today, I rather not test my luck again."

Vinny growled, and followed his younger brother down the hall. When she heard him disappear down the hall, Leila sighed and leaned against the wall. Joey shouted and struggled in Leila's fins. "Hello, I can't breathe." He shouted through Leila's fin.

"Sorry." She apologized as she released Joey from her grasp. She peered down the hallway searching for anyone else. Seeing no one she turned back to Joey. "I need to get out. I won't last much longer." She grabbed her bag and dropped on her cot. "I need to get out as far away as possible."

"Whoa. Whoa." Joey said. "Let's not be hasty. Let's just think about this." He grabbed her fins. "You run, he'll come after you. Just do this last job, and you'll be free."

Leila pulled her fins away and turned away from her adoptive brother. Her eyes fell on a tattered picture of a pair of sharks and two pups. She grabbed the picture and pulled it close to her before putting it in her bag.

"I know. I know. It's just that every time I almost get out, he pulls me back in. He still hasn't given me anything he promised. I'm just so tired of it." She picked up a lovely chipped fin held mirror that Joey had given her once. "I spent my whole life working for Carvati, look where it's gotten me." She rubbed an old scar on the back of her head. "A past forgotten, I live in a cargo hold, and now Vinny ridding my tail. His brother should have been watching his own tail. 'Accidents' happen." She tossed the mirror into her pack.

"About that." Joey said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just finished speaking with my father. He wants me and two others to help you out." He laughed. "Its funny really, Vinny and Tito weren't too keen on helping you."

She fell onto her cot. "Great. That's all I need." She sat up on her cot. "How's DeSoto, that old seadog, doing? I haven't been able to get out and see him lately." She leaned forward. "Has he found anything yet?"

"No not really, just what we know already." Joey's face lit up. "But, he did find something that might interest you." He pulled out a box from behind his back and for Leila.

Leila took the box. "Where did he get this?" She looked at him with widen eyes.

He shrugged. "I don't know? He didn't say." Joey looked at the box. "What is it?"

She ran her fin over the worn wood of the box. "It 'feels' so familiar." She looked up to Joey. "You and DeSoto shouldn't be helping me, what if you get caught?"

"Then we'll deal with it. Besides." He said slyly. "What Papa, don't know can't hurt ya."

Leila shook her head and slipped the box into her pack with her other belongings. "DeSoto's right. You are hopeless."

"There's the Lei I know. Now let's…" Joey paused he felt a shadow fall on his back. He turned to Leila. "We have company." He whispered to her.

Leila dropped her pack and turned around to see Carvati leaning in her doorway. "There you are I was worried that you tried to ran out on me again. Were you?" He asked, glancing at the criss-crossing scars across her back.

"No Boss. I was just packing. Can't be on the 'run' without one." She held up her pack.

Carvati glared at her with the single cold blue eye. "Good. We're off then."

* * *

Well here's Lenny…

Now press the little blue button…

Thank you…

Ta…

-IPD


	3. Fights and Doctors

Welcome ta the ever continuin' saga of me everyday life…

An' the fic too :)…

To my reviewers so far…

**Scott**: Thank ye fer your keen eye fer the grammar mistake, I'll ge' I' fixed as soon as humanly possible… I' migh' be a while...

**BritishRose**: Perhaps they did. I haven' though' of a childhoo' fic for Leila jus' ye'… Per'aps after this fic I will ge' ta writing them…

**Aqua Aussie**: I' might come up again in future chapters… Jus' ta torture poor Lenny… There are also other songs tha' are gonna be in 'ere too…

Disclaimer: Once again all I own is Leila, Eddie, all residents of North Reef… And still $10…

Now on with the fic…

* * *

With the storm ragging above, the ocean took a dark and malice look. The currents churned dangerously. Most of the sea-life had sought shelter from the stormy waters.

"Do you have any Fives?" Lenny asked, looking over his cards at Eddie who sat on the rock across from.

Eddie glanced at the cards in his fin. "Nope. Go fish." He said glancing out at the dark waters.

Lenny drew a card from the deck. "Tell me again why we're out here." He asked, staring out at the edge of North Reef.

"Any Eights?" Lenny sighed and handed Eddie the eight he just drew. "Thank you. Well, lets see here. You were late to dinner with the Don of Fincago and his lovely daughter." Eddie placed the card in his fin. "So that you can learn about SouthSide's borders, and as punishment we're suppose to be watching our border with North Reef."

Lenny leaned on his fin, staring into the dark waters of North Reef and shivered. "That place gives me the creeps." He turned to Eddie. "I can't believe you use to live there."

Eddie nodded. "Yep, but back then it was beautiful. My pop spent every moment trying to bring the reef back. Now look." He pointed out to the dark waters. "That monster has turned it into a black abyss."

Lenny turned and stared down at the drop-off that was the end of SouthSide Reef and the beginning of the wastelands that was once Hesco's North Reef.

A flash caught Lenny's eye causing him to look out at the water.

"What is it?" Eddie asked, dropping his cards

"I thought I saw something." Lenny whispered to Eddie.

"Then get down." He growled quietly, grabbing Lenny and pulling him behind the rocks, scattering the cards. "Do you want to wind up as chum."

Both violet and green eyes peered across the ocean, looking for the cause of the flash.

* * *

Leila leaned against a rock with Joey at her side. "That was close." She peered over her shoulder to see Vinny and Tito behind a rock. "Almost got caught there."

"Oh here." Joey pulled out a shellphone and handed it to her. "To get in contact with Carvati when you need to. He wants to know when you're in." Joey peered over the rock. "Why haven't we started yet?"

"I need to get something first." She went to the base of the rock that they were hiding behind and began td dig.

After a few seconds of digging she pulled out a bag. She took the bag and shellphone and tucked them away into the pack on her shoulder. "There I'm ready."

She turned and signaled to Tito and Vinny to catch up with them. She turned back to watch the pair of sharks on the rocks above them.

"What do we here here?" Vinny asked, seeing the sharks.

"They're more than likely patrols." She turned to Vinny. "You have been testing the patrols with your prowling around."

Vinny growled and raised a fin to strike her but Joey caught it. "Don't." Joey growled, his eyes burning much like his father's. "Or I'll rip you a blowhole." He released Vinny's fin.

"Watch out for Vinny, Lei." Joey whispered in Leila's ear. "He might be a bit rough."

Leila nodded, feeling Vinny glaring at her back. She turned to the tigers and nodded. "It's time."

* * *

"Lenny, I think your eyes need checked I don't see anything." Eddie said, slapping Lenny on the back. "You been staring out at the water to long. Come on. " He bent down and started picking up the cards. "Let's head back. It's almost 2 in the morning."

"You're right." He shook his head. "Let's…" He was cut off by a loud shout.

Both he and Eddie turned to see a shark swim over them followed by a group of three tigers. Eddie and Lenny exchanged looks before following the sharks.

Leila swam around the rocks and crashed into Vinny's barrel chest. She looked into his malice filled eyes. A grin spread across his face as he raised his fin to strike her.

Leila growled and struck him across face with her fin knocking him to the side. She backed up only to collide with Tito. With a stroke of her tail back-tailed him and swam off.

She turned to see Vinny and Tito starting chase. Before she could look forward she crashed into something soft, causing her and her collidee tumbled to the ocean floor.

"Owww…" She raised a fin to rub her head, she looked down noticing the awkward position she had landed. She froze as the shark beneath her began to stir.

* * *

Lenny opened his eyes to see a shark lying on top his chest. Both stared at each other with widened eyes.

"Watch it" The shark, shouted, sitting up and pulling Lenny out of the way as Vinny charged the pair.

"Hey, you're a girl?" He shouted as both of them hid behind a rock.

"Thanks for noticing Shellock. Now if you can't tell, I'm a little busy at the moment." She growled at him.

She leaped from behind the rock and charged at the largest tiger and struck out at it.

Lenny heard a grunt and saw Eddie with the other two tigers, fairing very well. He turned back to the sharkess and tiger. "Do you need any help?"

"No." She shouted ducking a swing from the tiger. "I have this." She slapped the tiger. The tiger growled and snapped at her.

"Uh excuse me." Lenny asked, causing the tiger and the sharkess froze and turned to him.

"But are you suppose to be fighting like that, since you're a girl after all?" He asked coming out behind the rock to watch the fight.

The sharkess turned around and growled at Lenny. "I'm a girl, I'm in a fight. I can handle this." She turned to Lenny "Have a nice day." She took a swing at the tiger.

Lenny turned and swam off to help Eddie leaving the pair to fight.

* * *

Leila took a left hook to her side, feeling a rib snap from the hit. She grasped her side and hissed in pain. She turned to Vinny who say trying to put his jaw back into it's socket.

A smell for blood filled her nose. She pulled her fin away from her side to see a gash in her side slowly leaking blood.

She turned to Vinny, who had started to laugh. "So DeSoto's student does bleed. You are a mere mortal."

She growled and charged once again at Vinny, exchanging blows.

They parted, both panting from exhaustion. Leila's side continued to bleed while blood poured from Vinny's gills. Leila grasped her side as the blood continued to flow freely. She shook her head as her vision began to become fuzzy. She shook her head to clear it but to no avail.

Vinny chuckled and approached her. She swung wildly at him but he caught her fins. "Naughty, naughty. You got caughty." He spied a rock on the ground. "Say Hi to Louie for me." Then with what strength he had left he threw her onto the rock.

The last thing she saw was Vinny, with a smile on his as she felt her head connect with the rock, and her world went black.

* * *

Lenny heard a sickening thud, and turned to see the tiger standing over the sharkess, with her head slumped to the side.

Lenny picked up a rock and did the only thing he could think of.

"Hey you!" He shouted, throwing the rock, and hitting the tiger square in the back. The tiger turned around and charged at him.

Lenny froze. "Uh oh."

The tiger stopped, turned tail, and swam for North Reef, and soon was followed by the other two tigers.

"Yeah keep swimming!" He shouted after the fleeing sharks. "You don't want any of this." He flexed his fins.

"Lenny." A voice growled behind him. "What are you doin'?"

He spun around and was greeted with a bruised and sore Eddie, baring his teeth, and growling at the shadows of the tigers.

"Oh gees Eddie. Your gonna give me a heart attack, creeping up on me like that."

Eddie chuckled. "Come on lets get back to Lino before they come back with reinforcements."

Lenny looked to where the sharkess laid on the ocean floor. "What about her? We can't just leave her like that, can we?"

Eddie shook his head. "It's not our business. She is none of our concern." He turned away from her and started swimming away. "Len, come on."

Lenny shook his head and swam down to the sharkess' side. Her gills fluttered as she slowly breathed in and out. The wound on her side had almost stopped bleeding. He turned back to Eddie. "She's still breathing. Come on. Help me get her back home."

Eddie stopped and looked back at Lenny and sighed. He turned around and swam back to him. "Lenny, this isn't some injured snail or eel. This is a shark, a Great White have at it. And you want to take her home with us. She's from North Reef. There is a reason why those tigers tried to kill her." He shook his head. "I'm not bringing her back. No sir."

Lenny looked from Eddie to the wounded sharkess, then back to Eddie. "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Help me." He commanded

Eddie narrowed his eyes. "Are you pulling rank on me Lenny."

Lenny took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes I am."

Eddie growled and picked up the sharkess' dropped pack. "Come on then, Boss." He growled. "Let's get her home."

Lenny placed his fins under her head while Eddie grabbed her tail. Together they lifted her onto Eddie's back and swam home.

* * *

Back at the sunken Galleon. Joey had thrown Vinny against the rotting walls of the ship. "What did she ever do to you. You've just risked the entire mission." He released his chokehold on the older tiger. "If she dies. Carvati is going to skin you alive."

Vinny dusted the slit off his shoulders. I'll take that risk. To me, I've done Carvati a favor he could never have done." He shoved Joey against the opposite wall. "You need to know your place pup. You may be Carvati's son." He growled. "But that doesn't mean I can rip you to shreds where you float." He released Joey and swam down the corridor.

Joey rubbed his neck and turned toward the window. 'Lei, please be all right.' He thought as the storm still ragged on the surface.

* * *

"Lenny I still say you're crazy." Eddie whispered pacing in front of the couch where the wounded sharkess laid still unconscious.

"Alright, alright I'm crazy alright." He shouted throwing up his fins.

"What are going to do with her?" Eddie whispered. "She clearly needs a doctor."

"I don't know, maybe redecorate. You know, a couple of throw pillows a rogue sharkess on the couch. I don't know." He looked down at the wounded sharkess. "But Pop can't find out about her just yet. He'll take one look at her and finish her on the spot."

"Don't worry, he won't find out from me." Eddie reassured Lenny. "I'm locked up like a vault."

"Find out about who?" A gruff, tired voice said from behind them.

Lenny and Eddie jumped and spun around to see a half awake Lino floating in the doorway. "What's going on here boys."

Eddie gulped and pushed Lenny forward. "It was his idea. I said know. But he pulled rank on me." Eddie shouted pointing at him. "If you're gonna punish someone punish him."

"Some vault." Lenny muttered under his breath as Eddie grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." Eddie apologized. "But Lino's higher up on the food chain than you buddy. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna turn in." He swam for the open door.

Lino grabbed Eddie's fin. "No ones leaving until they explain that." He pointed at the sharkess on the couch, arching an eyebrow.

Eddie and Lenny sighed. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

"Well she's been in a nasty tassel, hasn't she?" Doc Donvani asked examining the sharkess. "A couple of cracked ribs." The old leopard shark said, poking at her chest. "Lucky for her, none of them broke. And she has a quite a deep gash just below the ribs. More than likely torn from the fight." He examined her head. "No fractures in the skull. More than likely is suffering from a concussion. She took a good hit to the head."

"She's a fighter alright." Lino said standing in the room. "From what I heard she was fighting a Tiger twice her size. But he got the best of her and left her for dead."

The Doc had started bandaging the sharkess' rib cage. "Well it's not everyday you encounter a purebred North Reef Great White."

"What…" Lino asked in amazement. "I thought they were all wiped out, besides Eddie."

"They are but." Doc gestured to the sharkess. "She has fine blood in her. Her features are quite sharp, like that of a North Reefer. She also has the well-developed muscles of a fighter. She can't be any older than Lenny here. Also look at these." He turned her over showing her back, covered with the criss-crossing scars. "She's been though a lot, these scars are old, more than likely she got them when she was a pup. Poor thing." He glanced at the back of her head. "Look she already took a hit to the head. I'm surprised she doesn't have amnesia."

"How long before she wakes up? I want her out before tomorrow." Lino growled.

"That's not going to happen Sir." He said, finishing bandaging her side and chest. "Ribs heal slowly. She's going to be hanging around here for a while. I'm not going to have you throwing out my patients." He said starting to wrap her head.

Lino growled, and Doc chuckled. "Don't worry. She'll be out of your gills in a few weeks." He started to pack his bag. "This might be able to give a chance to find out what those Tigers are up to." Doc picked up his bag. "I better be getting back to the Missus. I see you later." Leaving Lino to take a last look at the rogue.

Lino nodded and followed Doc out. Eddie and Lenny floated in the hallway. Eddie had dosed off leaning against the wall, while Lenny twiddled his fins.

"You two." Lino growled catching the shark's attention. "You are to guard this door." They nodded. "No one goes in, and she doesn't come out. Capishe."

The pair nodded. "Good. I'm off to bed." Lino grumbled swimming back down the hall.

"Well." Lenny asked. "Up for more 'Go Fish'?"

Eddie took the deck of cards and chucked it at Lenny…

* * *

Leila tossed and turned in her bed her memories of Carvati flashing in her pounding head.

'Kill him.' Carvati muttered to her, giving her a spear gun.

"No." She began to mutter. "No more."

"No, enough!' Leila shouted sitting up in the bed. She sat there, gasping for breath as her head begun to pound. Her head filled with images. She grasped her side as pain raked through it.

"Those images." She shook her head. "What's going on."

"Carvati." She muttered darkly, trying to remember. "Needs Lino."

She turned to heart shouting from behind the door.

"We aren't suppose to go in there." A shark whispered gruffly.

Another shark spoke up and started to open the door. "All I'm giving her is tea and soup. I don't think it's all that's…" He never finished, as he saw her sitting up and looking at him with a very puzzled look.

He froze and started to tremble, not from fear Leila noted but from nerves, causing him to nearly drop the tray. "All." He finally finished.

"I-I-I b-b-brought s-s-s-so-some…" The green-eyed shark started, starting to stutter.

"Soup." Leila finished arching an eyebrow.

The shark nodded and sat the tray down and leaving with a jet of bubbles.

Leila couldn't help but to smile and chuckle lightly. "Nice guy. Bad since of timing…"

* * *

Sharkess- Wha' I am going to call a female shark...

So concludes Chapter Three…

I know…

I's a bi' long…

Bu' oh well…

Click the Blue button an' tell me wha' ye think…

Until next chapter…

Ta…

-IPD


	4. Guarding

Welcome back me loyal readers…

When we las' lef' Lenny he had found a sharkess and brough' 'er 'ome…

Lino's not 'appy and Lenny's in trouble… Again…

Poor guy…

**Aqua Aussie**: I can understand wha' ye mean… I mean, wha' would you think if ye found ye son with a wounded sharkess I would wonder also…

**Disclaimer: **All I own is Leila, Eddie, Carvati and all of North Reef… So don' sue me...

Remember… All flames will be directed ta me fire pi' ta roas' me marshmallows…

Also I'm not grammer perfec', bu' I try...

* * *

Leila calmly sipped the tea that the nervous green-eyed shark had brought her. She glanced around the room which she a staying in. "This place is bigger than the cargo hold. I have to be at the right place." 

She looked around, and slowly slipped out of her comfy bed. She hissed in pain and grabbed her side as she swam for her pack on the chair. "Where is it?" She muttered feeling through her pack, until her fin grazed the cool plastic of the shellphone. "Gotch ya." She pulled the phone out of the pack, flipped it open, and started to dial.

The doorknob began to quiver as a key was slipped into the keyhole and started to turn.

Leila tensed up and darted back to her bed. She took the phone and tucked it under her mattress as the doorknob turned. Leila leaped up into her bed and leaned against the headboard. The door opened and Leila reached for her teacup. She hissed at the stabbing pain in her side.

She looked up in time to see a Great White enter the room and close the door. He was larger than Carvati and around him he carried an air of respect and fear. His blue eyes stared into her violet orbs. She felt herself gulp in the huge shark's presence.

"I see that you are awake." He said slowly gliding to the foot of the bed.

Leila nodded, her eyes focusing on his piercing blue eyes.

"I, am Don Lino." He greeted, crossing his fins. "And I'm gonna cut to the chase." He growled. "I want to know who you, and what the big idea was bringing Tigers into my territory?"

"Leila, Sir." She bowed her head in respect. "I'm sorry if I offended you Sir, but I needed sanctuary. I've been running from Tigers long enough. Honestly." She took a sip from her cup. "Tigers need to do their own dirty work."

"I take it you work for Carvati?" He asked.

"Not anymore." She growled. "More than likely he thinks I'm dead now after my Tiger Tango." She rubbed her side. "If there's one thing I learned living with Tigers, they never check to see if they finish a job."

"And I should have killed you on the spot, but the pair who found you pleaded your case, and convinced me to let you live... For now." He growled.

"I thank you for that Sir, but I couldn't possibly give you any trouble. I'll leave right now, if you want me to." She tried to sit up, only to grasp her side in pain. "Okay, maybe not just yet." She gritted through her teeth.

"You cracked quite a few of your ribs. Our resident doctor assured us that you won't be leaving us for some time, until then." He gestured toward the door. "You are free to stay in this room, but if you leave you will be 'chaperoned' and escorted through the ship. One false move." He growled, blue eyes burning. "And you'll wish your Tiiger friend finished you off." He growled. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear, Sir."

"Good." He swam for the door and closed it.

Leila released her breath and sighed in relief. She turned to look at the door and pulled the phone out from under her mattress. She flipped it opened and dialed the familiar number. She brought the phone close to her lips as the other end picked up.

"I'm in." Was all she needed to say…

* * *

"We'll bring her back with us, he says." Eddie growled as he floated on the deck in a corner. "She won't be any trouble he says." He punched his fin into the other. "When I see Lenny, I'm gonna kill him." 

Leila turned her head to look at her 'chaperone' growling in the corner. She shrugged, pulled back up her sunglasses and laid back out on the lounge chair on the deck, basking in the filtered sunrays. She reached out on the table near her for her drink, only to grasp her side as pain shot through it. "Stupid ribs."

She relaxed and stared at the surface of the ocean watching the waves dance. She sighed in enjoyment of the sun warming the chill out of her hide.

She heard Eddie growling again in annoyance. She sat up and pulled of her sunglasses. "Is there something you want to say?" She growled, her violet eyes flashing.

"No not really, just wondering when you'll go and kill us all in our sleep." He growled, crossing his fins across his chest, purple eyes watching her suspiciously.

Leila rolled her eyes and sighed. "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine." And leaned back in the lounge chair….

* * *

Lenny swam home from his shift at the wash, alone that morning, since it was Eddie's turn to watch the sharkess. 

As he neared home he noticed the deck was mostly empty, except for a pair of sharks on the deck. He froze as he recognized the sharkess relaxing in the lounge chair and Eddie standing guard.

He noticed Eddie's growling and punching, and slowly started to back away, when he bumped into a stack of chairs causing them to tumble on top of him.

Eddie and Leila looked up at the noise and saw Lenny trying to dig himself from under the chairs. "Oh no you don't." Eddie growled and turned to the sharkess "Don't move." And charged at the trapped shark.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She shouted as she slowly reached out and grabbed her glass and drained it in one gulp.

Eddie tackled Lenny to the deck and got him in a headlock. "You aren't getting away that easily."

"Ow owowow!" Lenny shouted as he and Eddie wrestled, and the sharkess watched on with a curious look.

"You gonna take your watch." He growled pulling Lenny back. "'Member, Lino said BOTH of us are 'pose to be watching her. I watched her for the past five hours. It's your turn."

Lenny nodded and Eddie released his head. "Good. I'm going to take a long nap and I am going to enjoy it." He pulled Lenny close. "Don't you screw up. I choose life." He growled and swam for the doors into the ship….

* * *

Lenny gulped and turned to the sharkess. Her head was no longer bandaged, but her chest was still bandaged tightly. He directed his eyes away from her chest and a blush started to creep into his face. 

Leila chuckled. "He's quite a happy fellow isn't he." She sat her empty glass down and pulling her shades down on her elegant nose, her cold violet eyes burning.

_You stand before me  
Now we stare eye to eye_

"I-I-I-I, um um um… N-n-no, no-not r-r-rea-really." He stuttered, wringing his fins nervously.

"Are you always this articulate." She chuckled lightly, pulling up her cracked shades. "Do you have a name, Green Eyes." She said looking him up, head to tail.

_Before another second clicks away, one of us will die  
You reach for your metal as I reach for mine  
The sound of bullets flying through the air is followed by a cry_

"Uh-uh-uh. L-L-Lenny, m-m-my n-na-name's L-Lenny." He stuttered and started to blush again. "W-w-hat a-about y-y-you, w-w-what's…" He started.

"Leila." She interrupted. "But my friends call me Lei. At least they would if I had any friends. So." She grabbed a drink from a passing saw shark butler who brought it to her. "So, who's you friend: tall, dark and grumpy? What's his story?"

_And there cryin'_

"Th-that's E-Eddie. H-he m-m-missed h-his morning coffee. He's n-not much o-of a m-m-morning s-shark."

_What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend  
Or will we start this game over again_

"Hmmm." She said through her drink. "He seemed more than happy to finish what that tiger started." She mumbled, rubbing her side and gulping down the las of her drink.

"E-Eddie d-doesn't really l-like North R-Reefers." He explained. "They k-kinda k-killed his family."

_The young man lies alone but fastened into the ground  
The sound of fleeing feet and the cryin' eye will be his last sound  
But do we gain from all this?  
Now, was it worth a life? No_

She sat down her empty glass. "That seems to happen a lot." She turned to Lenny. "So what about you, you a transfer of what? You seem to know your away around and Mr. Grumpy Gills (She pauses as she heard snorts of laughter coming from the portholes) and a few of the other thugs?" She hinted. "Are you close to Lino somehow?"

"W-well I was b-born here. The other sharks just respect me that's all."

_We throw all of our hopes away  
And set our dreams aside_

Leila arched an eyebrow. "Respect, ha." She laughed. "They seem to treat you like some kind of royal." She paused. "Excuse me a moment." Leila picked up a rock and glanced at an open porthole. "I just need to take care of something." She said as she launched the rock and it sailed through the porthole.

_Now we're cryin'_

Leila grabbed her side as the rock landed with oomph. "Nailed him." She growled "Sometimes I hate the opposite sex." She sat back down and turned to Lenny. "Now where were we?"

Lenny glanced at the porthole and chuckled. "Are you sure we never meet before? You seem familiar somehow."

_What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend  
or will we start this game over again_

"No, believe me, I would remember someone like you." She sighed "But to tell you the truth, I know very little of my past. I was found, wondering the reefs when I was a pup. "

"Oh, but why where those Tigers after you?" He asked.

_It's coming back to me  
It's coming back to me_

"The chum for brains. Well, you know how men are: They think 'No' means 'Yes' and 'Get lost' means 'Take me, I'm yours'" She said, throwing herself on Lenny.

_What will we do, what will we say when it's the end of this game that we play  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend_

Lenny froze and looked down at the sharkess, blushing. Leila smirked and climbed off of him. She swam for the doors of the ship, then turned back to Lenny. "I would watch where you swim, your playing a dangerous game here with me." Her fierce violet eyes once again burning. "I'm not won over that easily." She then disappeared into the ship.

_or will we start this game over again… _(Dangerous Game" By 3 Doors Down)

Lenny floated there dumbstruck as sharks began to come out of their hiding places. "All Right Lenny!" One shouted, pounding him on the back. "You finally hooked one."

While the sharks crowded around him, Lenny could only stare at the doors where the lovely, fiery sharkess disappeared through…

* * *

Leila smirked to herself as she swam slowly back to her room. She glanced in the open rooms looking for any signs of a Don's son. 

'He was sweet." She thought to herself, staring into an empty room. 'Reminds me kinda of Sal.' She stopped herself and paused, shaking her head.

'No. I promised myself I wouldn't do this again. Not ever. No, get back to work old girl.' She shook her head and continued her search for Lino's son, unknown to her that she had just meet him…

* * *

There… 

Interaction with the main characters…

Aren' Leila and Eddie the bes' of friends…

**Reminder**: I migh' no' pos' a new chapter until nex' week… I 'ave a date with the _Half-Blood Prince_ this Friday nigh'…

So 'ave patience, loyal readers…

Until then…

Ta…

-IPD


	5. Meetings

'Ello me freaky darlin's…

Welcome ta th' nex' installmen' of **Love at First Bite**…

Jus' ta warn ye I' migh' be a wee bi' long… A whole ten pages in 'Word'

Now fer th' shou'ou's ta me reviewers…

**Aqua Aussie: **I'm glad ye think I can be funny, I' probably 'elps tha' I 'ave written mos' of the story in the early 'ours of th' mornin'… I also am enjoyin' both of 'A New Member' and 'How to Become a Don'...

**Scott**: I am glad I 'ave th' suppor' of fans like ye… I 'ope ye like this chapter…

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don' own Shark Tale (I wan' ta), all I own is Leila and Eddie and the Tiger sharks…

* * *

The summer sun shone brightly above, brightening the reef and everyone's afternoon, except for one frustrated shark.

Leila smirked happily to herself as she prowled down the halls. "I still got it." She started humming to herself. She had finally pulled the slip on Eddie by losing him in the kitchen.

Now she had time to search for her prey. Three weeks had already passed and she was no closer to finding the Don's son than winning the lottery. "Stupid Vinny." She growled. He had caused her to drop the picture Carvati had given her of the Don's son during the fight with Vinny. She was beginning to lose what little patience she had.

Most of her injuries had healed, although her ribs were almost healed, they were still quite tender. She also had had trouble sleeping, being haunted by nightmares of a dark laughing shark.

She grumbled tiredly around the corner her eyes focused on the floor, her mind wandering when she collided with a shark in the hall.

Leila growled and rubbed her head. "Hey, I'm swimming here." She looked up to see Lenny rubbing his head.

"Oh it's just you, Lenny." She smirked at the nervous shark." I thought you might of been that pain in the tail, Eddie or any of the others. They act like they never seen a sharkess before."

"Ow." Lenny turned to Leila and gulped. "Oh uh… H-hi L-L-Leila." Once again he started to blush as he stared into her fierce violet eyes.

She chuckled and lightly gasped. Her fin wandered to her still bandaged side, which was stabbing lightly. Her tired eyes wandered to his green ones.

I'm-m-m j-just gonna to g-go n-n-now." He stuttered, still blushing, and opened the nearest door and went in.

"Lenny that's a closet." She said as she hid her smirk and snickers. She opened the door to see a very red, and a rather embarrassed Lenny.

Leila raised an eyebrow and leaned in the doorway of the closet. "Hi, did you enjoy your trip?" She shook her head stopping herself from laughing and started to turn away.

Lenny took a deep breath. "Leila?"

Leila looked at Lenny, fire dancing in her violet eyes. "Yeah?"

Lenny rubbed the back of his neck. "W-w-would y-you, u-uh, c-can y-y-you…"

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." Eddie growled finally catching up with Leila, a sly smirk on his face.

Leila rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "No you weren't. Now if you'll excuse me." She shoved pass Eddie. "I'm heading to the deck for a bit of sunbathing." She turned and swam for the deck, the white spot on her tail catching the light.

Eddie rolled his eyes and turned to Lenny. "I still don't trust her." He stared at the sharkess' retreating tail. "I would watch out for her if I were you." He growled and followed his ward onto the deck.

Lenny watched as Eddie went after Leila. He leaned against the wall sighed. Again his nerves got the better of him.

_Whatcha' doin' tonight  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone_

He started to swim through the hall. He sighed and peered out the porthole, watching Leila on the deck fighting with Eddie. Lenny rested his head on his fin as he watched her growling at Eddie and laying out on her lounge chair.

_Who's stealin' your dreams  
Why can't I bring you into my life  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive_

Every time he had came close to actually talking to her he would get all jittery around her, or Eddie would come and chase her away.

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight_

Lenny watched Leila, her strong sleek form relaxing in her chair. Her violet eyes burning in his mind, haunting him even in his sleep.

_If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I could just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_

For the first week Leila spent most of her time either in her room or on the deck ignoring everything around her. She had nipped a few of the other sharks that had tried to win her over when he didn't try and pursue her.

_Saw your face in the crowd  
I call out your name  
You don't hear a sound_

When Lenny always tried to talk to her, she simply stared at him, with an eyebrow raised. He stumbled over his words and couldn't even get a word out in edgewise. He would growl in aggravation and swim away, leaving Leila watching him retreat with a confused look on her face.

_I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life_

Lenny pounded his head on the wall, trying to think of someway to get Leila to actually notice him and do more than just say hi to him. Of course Eddie had convinced him not to tell her that he was Lino's son.

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight_

So he wasn't like any of the other sharks. He wasn't the strongest, bravest, or handsomest in the bunch, but like his father has always told him, he had the brains in the family.

_If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_

He stopped pounding his head and let his mind drift back to Leila. She was different form all the sharkesses he ever met. She was toned with muscle, and never seemed to back out of a fight she could win. She was smart, sarcastic as hell( Especially towards Eddie), and cunning. But as she was scarred, she still held a natural beauty that needed no makeup.

_I reach out  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I scream out_

He felt like screaming out to her. If only he could just break the ice with her, then he would be okay. He just needed an opportunity.

_Baby, you don't hear me  
I am nothing without you  
Just a shadow passing through..._

An opportunity to just get to know her. Then perhaps he might have a chance, but he had to try soon. Since he hadn't as Eddie called it. 'Move in for the Kill', the other single sharks had started to try to entice her, but most of them swam away with black eyes.

_If I was invisible  
Then I could just watch you in your room  
If I was invincible  
I'd make you mine tonight_

The only shark Leila seemed to react to is a mere mention of a Tiger, and it would send her into a defensive mode.

_If hearts were unbreakable  
Then I can just tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was invisible_

Then suddenly, without warning a mental Anglerfish lit up in his mind. A plan had begun to form.

_Wait... I already am_

He needed help. Lenny found a phone and dialed the number of the one fish that might be able to help…

* * *

"Lenny, Yo Lenny." Oscar shouted, swimming on the deck. "Where are you? You call me, then you're not here." He continued to swim along the deck….

* * *

Leila was lightly dozing in her chair when she heard shouting, she growled and pulled down her shades. She felt the vibrations in her Lateral Line from something swimming nearby. She lifted her nose in the water sniffed.

"Hmmm, fish." She purred, licking her lips. Her eyes turned cold. "Finally, fresh meat." She glanced at Eddie leaning against the liner's rail half-asleep. Leila smirked and began to stalk her prey…

* * *

Oscar swam past the broken porthole and saw Eddie half-dozing on the railing by an empty lounge chair. "Yo Eddie!" Oscar shouted, waking up the tired shark.

Eddie blinked and yawned. "Hey O, what's up? I must of…" He looked at the empty lounge chair. "Oh kelp. Where is she?"

"Where's who?" Oscar asked.

Eddie froze. "Don't move." He said out of the side of his mouth. "Don't make any sudden movements."

"You're tripping man. I'm gonna look for Lenny…" He stopped as everything around them went quiet.

"Eddie…" Oscar started, staring to back up when he was stopped by a mass. He looked up and saw the glittering of triangular teeth.

"AAHH!" Oscar screamed as he took off swimming for the doors. Leila smirk and chased after her prey and cut off Oscar's exit. He crashed into Leila's nose.

Leila crossed her eyes to stare at Oscar clinging to her nose. She shook her head angrily, tossing Oscar towards the bow of the liner.

Leila growled and pounced at the terrified fish. As her jaws were about to close on the fish, she felt something ram into her sore side, knocking her away from the fish.

She was pulled up and was pushed against the wall. Leila didn't fight, her world spinning with starfish around her head. She shook the haze away and growled at the shark holding her. Her eyes narrowed at Lenny, who had heard the commotion on the deck, floating on the deck with Oscar hiding behind his bulk.

Leila snapped at Eddie holding her against the wall. "What's the big idea?" She bared her teeth. "Let me go, we'll spilt him. What do you want? Heads or tails."

"We're not e-e-eating h-him." Lenny said gulping and staring into Leila's eyes, burning with bloodlust.

"Why not?" She struggled against Eddie's grip. "So what, he's just a morsel." She lunged at Oscar, who ducked his head back behind Lenny. "Where I come from: no shark turns down fresh meat, no matter the size."

"He's m-my b-best f-f-friend." He stuttered, then waited for Leila to break into laughter.

Leila stopped struggling and stared at Lenny with an arched eyebrow. "Your best friend's a fish?" She asked confused.

"Y-y-yeah." He stuttered, looking away from Leila.

"Your best friend's a fish." She pulled free of Eddie's fins and shrugged. "Well, nobody's perfect, sometimes you need inside help, so lets go raid the reef then!" She charged.

"No!" Eddie and Lenny shouted, grabbing Leila's tail.

Leila growled and turned to face the two, or three including the Wrasse fish. "What's the big idea? What's your problem? You're a shark, It's in your blood to hunt."

"Well." Eddie pulled Leila back. "It's in my blood, but…" He jerked his head to Lenny. "I'm not sure about Len here, it must have skipped him or something."

Leila flicked her tail and broke the sharks' grip on her tail. She looked at Lenny with an arched eyebrow and a look of confusion. "What are you talking about.? Is there something I need to know around here?"

Lenny laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Leila crossed her fins and drummed the tips. "Well, spill it, or do need to take it out of you?"

"You'll laugh."

"No I won't."

"Yes you'll will."

"Try me." She put her fins on her hips. " Swear on my honor I won't laugh."

Lenny gulped. I'm-I'm-I'm a-a-a-a V-v-vegetarian." He flinched, waiting for the recoil.

Leila blinked and kept a straight face without a hint of amusement. She sighed in relief. "Good. Is that all? That doesn't surprise me."

"Wha'…" Eddie asked dumbstruck expecting the tiger-raised White to break down laughing.

She shook her head and smirked. "I was always told Whites were a bit off. I was raised by Tigers. Nothing surprises me anymore. But…" she threw herself at Lenny, a look of fear in her face. "Just please tell me, not everyone's a vegetarian here, are they?" Her eyes were filled with fear. "I need meat."

Lenny floated there with the sharkess grasping him in a death grip. He shook his head. "N-n-no."

Leila sighed and leaned in on Lenny. "Good I was scared there for a bit." She pulled away from Lenny. "Now since I can't hunt on the reef, there is meat in the kitchen, right?"

Lenny looked down and nodded nervously at her.

"Now…" She pulled away from Lenny and twisted her head and neck causing a gut wrenching crack. Eddie, Lenny, and Oscar shivered at the sound. "If you'll excuse me gentlefish," She shoved past Eddie. "Lenny." she said dipping her head towards him. "I'm off to raid the unsuspecting kitchen." She flicked her tail and swam for the doors into the ship.

'_And find Don Lino's stash of liquor while I'm at it too_.' She smirked to herself as she started her search for the elusive kitchen…

* * *

"She just went through about seven different moods, and she calls us off." Eddie cracks his neck, almost alike to Leila. "The sooner we get rid of her the better off I'll feel."

Oscar poked his head from behind Lenny. "Is she gone?"

"Yeah she's gone." Eddie growled stretching his fins. "I think your safe as long as you don't go into the kitchen, hopefully Leila won't introduce herself like that again." He started to follow the sharkess.

"Uh Oscar?" He smiled sheepishly at his fishy friend.

Oscar glared at Lenny. "You trippn' man. You bring me down here to be chewed by some crazy woman. You're crazy man."

Eddie eyes widened slightly at Oscar's sudden outburst and paused and turned around to watch.

"I'm not that crazy." Lenny said.

"I disagree." Eddie added raising his fin. "It was your idea to bring her here in the first place."

"Now what was so important that it almost got me swallowed?" Oscar asked, still annoyed by his near-death experience.

"I need your help." Lenny said turning away and rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it: Johnny buggin' ya again." Oscar said rolling his eyes. "Just send Eddie after him, he'll take care of that Orca."

"No. I need your experience on this."

Eddie snorted. "What experience is that?"

"With women." Lenny mumbled.

Eddie and Oscar looked at each other and Oscar held out his fin with a grin. Eddie growled and pulled out some bills and gave them to the fish. "stupid bet." He muttered under his breath.

"Now…" Oscar said approaching Lenny. "Does this girl you exist, and is she single,. 'Cause I don't do breakups."

"Well sort of. We crash into each other in the halls." He said rubbing the small bump on his head.

"So." Eddie asked. "Who is it? It's not Maria is it?"

"No, but promise you won't freak out to much."

Eddie rolled his dark purple eyes. "Fine, fine I promise I will not freak out."

"It's Leila."

"WHAT!"

* * *

Bob the Fisherman lifted his head from watching his pole and turned to his Skipper Duncan. "Did you hear something?"

Duncan nodded, and both of them peered into the briny blue.

* * *

"That's it." Eddie rolled up his imaginary sleeves and started to march towards the doors. "She's going down."

"Wait, wait, hold up, wait, wait." Oscar darted in front of the nearly rampaging Eddie. "Now lets think about this." He looked past Eddie to see Lenny wringing his fins.

Eddie growled but stopped flexing his muscles. "No lets not and say we did. You're falling right into her trap."

"Hold it!" Oscar shouted over Eddie's rambling. "That's the sharkess you saved right."

Lenny nodded.

"Lenny it's not going to happen. She's too much involved in her own thing. Remember what happed to Petey when he tried to kiss her. He still can't talk." Eddie shook his head. "It's suicide."

"maybe it isn't." Oscar said thoughtfully.

"Oh no." Eddie said shaking his head. "Not another on of your fin-brained schemes again."

"Not this time it will work." Oscar turned to Lenny and pulled him over. "All we need to do is let her know you're there. What we need is to show her what you can do. Like show her that you could help her in a fight."

Eddie snorted causing Oscar and Lenny to glare at him. "No offence Lenny, but you couldn't throw a punch to save your life, let alone fend off a rampaging Tiger shark.

Oscar snapped his fin. "That's what we need a Tiger."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Yeah and where are we gonna find one, let alone let you punch out his lights."

Oscar and Lenny exchanged looks and looked to Eddie, sly smiles on their faces.

Eddie gulped and started to back away. "Oh no! I know that look!"

* * *

Well 'ere ye go...

'member ta click th' blue button luvs...

Either Ran' o' Rave...

Give me ye inpu'...

Ta fer now...

-IPD


	6. Fiascos and Closets

Ahoy ye lubbers…

Tim fer th' nex' chapter in me Tale of Shark…

An' a second chapter in a week…

Tha's a new record... Kudos ta me…

This chapter isn' as long as th' las' un….

Now fer th' Shou'ou's ta me loyal fans an' readers…

**Aqua Aussie:** Aye tha' song seemed perfec' there… This is Oscar we be talkin' abou', wha' do ye think? Aye Maria, 'gift to all sharkdom' we be seein' more of 'ere in future chapters, maybe in this chapter… Eddie an' Oscar live ta be' agains' each other… 'Member sometimes goo' stories sometimes update shortly unless there be flood of ideas… An' ye be welcome…

**Almostinsane:** Aye, I knew before ye e-mail me… Thank ye fer thinkin' of me…

Now fer me disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don' own Shark Tale. If I did I be workin' on th' sequel… So this will 'ave ta do. All I own is Leila, Eddie, Maria, an' all the Tigers…

* * *

_The sharkess pup hid behind her father's massive back. The Great White chuckled at his nervous daughter. 'It's okay, come on out. There is someone I want you to meet.' He said trying to calm his young daughter._

_The pup shook her head and hugged her father's dorsal fin. _

_'You're mother and brother are already inside, you don't want to keep our host waiting, do you?'_

_The pup shook her head and grasped his pectoral fin. She looked up to her father, her wide, innocent eyes looking for her father's approval._

_'That's my brave hunter. Now come on.' He started to pull his daughter toward their meeting place._

_'Papa.' The pup asked. 'I'm afraid.' She clung to her father._

_Her father crouched down to stare into his daughter's eyes, which she inherited from him. 'There's nothing to be afraid of.'_

_The pup looked into her father's eyes. 'But you're never scared of anything.'_

_'Yes I am.'_

_'You are?' The pup asked disbelieving._

_'Yes, but I remember something my father always told me.' He lifted his daughter into his fins. 'Fear doesn't make you a coward, you face your fears here,' He pointed to her head. 'And here,' He points to her heart. 'Then there's nothing you can't do.' He then started to tickle her belly._

_The pup giggled and struggled free of her father. 'Stop it Papa.'_

_He smirked and grabbed his daughter's fin. Now come on let's not make your mother worry.' He started to swim towards the ship._

_The pup followed her father to the office door of their host. He looked to his daughter who was taking deep breaths._

_'Ready?' He asked, opening the door and looked back to reassure his young pup._

_She nodded and followed fer father into the office._

_The pup looked up to see a shark about her father's size looking down at her. She gulped and stared back into the blue eyes of the shark._

_'Hello.' She said clearly showing no signs of her fear. _

_The blue-eyed shark looked surprised to see such a bold pup addressing him. _

_'My, my, aren't you brave pup.' He said, softening his eyes._

_'No, I'm a hunter. Hunters are never scared.' She said boldly._

_'Yes and quite gutsy as well.' Her father said rubbing her head playfully. 'She'll grow into a fine sharkess and a fine leader.' _

_'Michael you have yourself a smart pup there.' The blue-eyed shark chuckled and kneeled down to the pup. 'Now what's your name kiddo?'_

_'It's…'_

_A massive dark shape suddenly crashes through, erasing everything. The shape's mechanical laughter chasing away the ship and the sharks only leaving it staring down at the pup. It's single eye glaring down…_

* * *

Leila jolted up in her bed, her pulse racing, and chest heaving as she panted for air. Her fin wondered to rub the scar at the back of her head. 

"That's the last time I eat Tuna Alfredo before I go to bed." She collapsed against the pillows in her bed. "Stupid dream."

She turned to the clock on the nightstand next to her bed. The red light blinking 3:30 in the dark room.

Leila groaned and buried her pounding head under the pillows…

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Eddie itched at the box on his nose, to give his nose a broader look, as the glue dried. "If Lino or Ariadonna finds out I swear I'm gonna make it look like an accident." 

"Hold still." Oscar whispered, trying to finish spraying the black stripes on Eddie's now gray hide.

"If this doesn't work I'm going to knock some sense into Lino's son."

"Keep still I'm almost done." Oscar whispered shaking his can of paint…

* * *

"I hate Mondays." Leila leaned back in her lounge chair and pulled up her shades. Lack of sleep had finally started to take a toll on the poor sharkess. Her eyes had begun to lose their cunning fire. 

She picked up her drink in her fin and slowly sipped her tea, hoping it would slowly bring her awake. Her dreams still haunted by the dark figure. She closed her eyes and tried to catch up on her sleep.

"Leila."

She lowered her shades to stare at Lenny floating before her. "Hey Lenny, ran into any closets this 'fine' Monday morning?"

"I t-take I-it you don't like Mondays."

"No, really." She growled. "It's a horrible way to start the week."

Lenny twiddled with his fins. He opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it.

Both of them didn't speak for several moments

"So," Leila asked swirling the contents of her drink. "Where is Mr. Grumpy Gills?"

"H-h-he's running a-an errand for Pop, er, um, Lino."

Not noticing his slipup, Leila pulled back her shades and closed her eyes. "So I guess you get to spend this day 'chaperoning' me today." She growled and rolled over in her chair, her eyes staring into the open ocean…

* * *

Joey slowly swam towards the Liner where he knew Leila was 'hiding' at. He looked on the deck where he saw a familiar shark on the deck basking in the sun. 

'That's her alright' He thought as he prowled closer to the liner.

He then saw another shark on the deck next to her. Joey slowly inched to the liner and slowly came into view of the sharks…

* * *

Lenny gulped and looked out to where the 'Tiger' was going to swim into Leila's view. He then tensed when he saw it slowly swam towards where Leila and him were. 

Leila sat up and pulled down her shades. Her eyes widened in fear, thinking it was the bad-tempered Vinny. 'Oh great. '

"Don't worry Leila, I'll protect you!" Lenny said, rather rehearsed, and charged after the shark…

* * *

Joey stopped a few feet away from the ship as the shark charged him. He tensed his muscles ready to strike…

* * *

Lenny stopped in front of the 'Tiger'. He turned to see if Leila was watching. "Begone you foul beast before I show you my awesome might." He flexed his fins. 

Leila couldn't help but chuckle. 'He's trying. I give him an E for effort'…

* * *

Joey stood there, confused. He had never seen a Great White act like this before. He started to slowly back away…

* * *

Lenny held up his fin to see the writing on his fin. "Now," He started. "You leave me no choice." He pulled back his fin and threw it at the shark, punching him in the nose…

* * *

Joey's head went back slightly as the fin came in contact with his broad nose. He stood there stunned at the shark's punch…

* * *

Lenny's eyes began to water as pain raced in his fin. He pulled it back and began to blow on it. 

"Hey Lenny!" He heard some whisper harshly behind him. He turned his head to see a badly painted Eddie and Oscar pointing at him.

"That's not Eddie." Oscar mouthed to the shark.

Leila caught sight of Eddie and Oscar in their hiding place, then back to the now real Tiger. "Lenny get out of there!"

* * *

Joey wiggle his nose, and turned to the Great White, teeth barred, and growled . 

The Great White chuckled nervously and started to back away.

Joey then threw a punch back at the Great White's face, toppling him to the sea floor…

* * *

"I can't believe you did something that stupid." Leila growled, pulling a Tuna steak out of the fridge. She swam over to the table where Eddie and Lenny sat, both sharks nursing wounds. 

She swam over to Lenny and slapped the steak in his fin. He looked down at it with his good eye. "B-B-but Leila I'm a vegetarian."

"I know. Put it on your eye." She helped guide it to his blacking eye, where the Tiger had punched him. She paused and pulled at the remaining bandages that bound her chest and ribs.

"Y-y-you aren't s-s-suppose to be d-doing that." Lenny stuttered as she threw the bandages to the floor. He was meet with a glare of violet eyes.

"You're in no place to be telling me what to do right now, besides, right now I need to move freely." She growled and turned to look at the gash on the side of Lenny's head.

"Owowowowow." He swatted at her fins. "That hurts."

"Yes I know." She smirked as she pulled the sides of the gash together and used the small tape bandages to keep the sides together. "You're lucky I'm not giving stitches, which doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Eddie looked up from holding his shoulder. "You know how to give stitches?"

"Yep. Basic Tiger Mob Training. Where I come from, it's better to treat yourself than let a Tiger Doc take care of it." She nodded her head at her work on the bandage on Lenny's bruised punching fin and pulled the steak away from his eye. She nodded her head. "Keep it on a bit longer." She swam over to Eddie to examine him.

"No major cuts, mild bruising." She poked at his back. "Fin please."

He stretched out and winced and growled as Leila rotated it. "Sprained your shoulder, nothing major." She began making a sling for him. "Rest for a few days and it'll be back to normal

Eddie growled as she helped him putting his fin in the sling. "You're welcome."

"Edward!" Someone shouted from behind her.

Leila turned around to see a petite sharkess marching into the kitchen, her turquoise eyes burning.

"Aira." He chuckled nervously to his girlfriend. "I didn't know you came back from your trip so soon. How about a kiss for Ol' Eddie." He was meet with a slap on the face.

Lenny and Leila winced at the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Eddie rubbed his cheek with his good fin. What was that for?"

"For doing something with Oscar." She said, then kissed him full on the mouth.

Leila turned to Lenny with an arched eyebrow, Lenny shrugged his shoulders a confused look on his face also.

"What was that for?" Eddie asked, a smirk on his face.

"For doing something for Lenny." The sharkess then turned to Leila. "Thank you for doctoring Eddie up for me…"

"Leila." She said nodding her head towards the confusing sharkess. She turned her attention back to Lenny's black eye.

"Ariadonna, but you can call me Aria, everyone does. So you're the rogue female everyone's talking about."

"Yep." She said. "But don't let the rumors fool you. I'm worst than you think."

Aria laughed and leaned on Eddie, who wrapped his good fin around her. "Thank you again. Come on you." She pulled Eddie's good fin. "I want to tell you about my trip." Soon both of them disappeared down the hall.

Leila turned to Lenny and pulled the steak of his eye. " Are all the sharkesses around here like her?"

"No some are much worst."

She took Lenny's head in her fins and turned it to get a better look at his eye. "Not too much damage. Just don't mess with it and it will heal in a few days."

"Thanks." Lenny muttered.

"No problem, it's the least I can do." She closed to First-Aid kit. "Besides I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life that night, and more than likely you saved it again with that escapade of yours today."

"Your welcome." He said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Lenny-Bear!" An annoying voice screeched through the hall. "Where are you?"

Lenny tensed up and dived behind the door as it opened.

Leila sat there puzzled as a skinny, blue-eyed, sharkess came through the doors. Leila looked past her to Lenny, who making a shushing movement with his fins.

"Excuse me? Have you seen my Lenny-Bear?"

Leila leaned back in her chair. "Who wants to know?"

"Me. Maria Pilasi. I hear about what happened with the Tiger. I need to know if my fiancé is alright."

Leila raised her eyebrow. "And does he know about this said engagement, might I ask?"

"Well, not really." She said. "But I know he's been thinking about it."

Leila smirked. "Oh really and what makes you say that?"

"The way he always leaves the room when I enter."

Leila snorted causing Maria to frown. "Hmph." She said turned tail muttering. "Rude rogue sharkesses, much to wild."

Leila closed the door behind Maria letting Lenny take a sigh of relief.

"Thanks." He sighed to her.

She nodded and peered down the hall. "I take it she's one of your admires." She waved Lenny to follow her. "Come on, let's get out of here before she comes back."

Slowly both of them tip-finned (Well the don't have toes do they) out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Lenny-Bear!" They heard Maria shout as she spotted them.

"Swim for it!" Leila shouted as she and Lenny took off with Maria on their tail.

_I knew how it felt to be another one in need of someone to show the way  
Until you saw a part of me that nobody else  
Could see and my life hasn't been the same..._

They turned left and right then right again. Leila pulled Lenny into a side hallway as Maria darted past them, shouting, "Lenny-Bear come back."

_You make me feel lucky as I can be...  
You make me feel lucky as I can be…  
You make me feel lucky as I can be…_

"Does she have a tracking system on you?" Leila panted as she pulled Lenny back the way they came.

_Before I couldn't get a break,  
Never had a chance to make  
The impressions I want to_

Leila looked around franticly for a place to hide and spotted a familiar closet. "Quick in here." She whispered to Lenny shoving him in the closet then jumped in herself, and closed the closet behind.

_But now it falls right into place  
When I get to see your face  
Then there's nothing that I can't do..._

Lenny realized that Leila was pushed up against him in the cramped closet. "Um Leila."

_You make me feel lucky as I can be...  
You make me feel lucky as I can be…  
You make me feel lucky as I can be…_

"Quiet." She hissed at him. "She's coming back." She peered through the closet panes and watch as Maria slowly swam by and disappeared down the hall.

_No more dark days, only sun rays  
No more hard ways with you today_

Leila and Lenny both waited with baited breath for several minutes. They sighed in relief.

"She's gone." Leila said. She then noticed how close she was to Lenny and a faint blush crept into her cheeks. "Here, lets see if we can't open this…" She turned the knob to find the door locked.

_You make me feel..._

She grinned sheepishly to Lenny. "We have a slight problem."

"What?" Lenny asked, trying to peer through the panes. "She's not back, is she?"

_You make me feel lucky as I can be...  
You make me feel lucky as I can be…  
You make me feel lucky as I can be…_(Lucky by Hoobastank)

"No. The door's… Kinda… Locked..."

* * *

Lino prowled the halls, growling in frustration. Maria had come to his office in tears, crying that she couldn't fin her Lenny-Bear and that a wild sharkess at stolen him away from her. 

Not that he didn't liked Pliasi's daughter. It just that she was to spoiled to get out of her head that Lenny wasn't interested in her.

"Stop pushing."

Lino stopped at a locked closet door…

* * *

"Sorry." Lenny whispered. 

Leila sighed and leaned against the door. "Memo to me: Never hide in this closet."

Lenny shifted his weight. "This isn't the first time I got stuck in this closet."

"Oh, now you tell me it locks." She growled. "When did this happen."

"When I was a pup, me and another pup were hiding from my brother, the pup's name was Da…"

The closet door suddenly opened sending Leila and Lenny tumbling to the floor in a heap in front of their rescuer.

Leila once again found herself once again in the awkward position on top of Lenny. Both sharks looked up into the eyes of Don Lino.

"Hi Pop." Lenny said nervously, still under Leila.

Lino just crossed his fins and looked down at the pair…

* * *

Uh oh… 

Lenny's secre' is ou'…

So ye know th' drill…

Click little blu' button…

Give me ye Ran' o' Rave…

Ta fer now…

-IPD

P.S. Per'aps I should give ye lessons in the ar' of speakin' 'Piratese' th' language o' th' pirates… Me accen' and words seem ta be confusin' some of ye bilge ra's…


	7. More Fighting and Forgiveness

AH HA! Finally I finished me nex' chapter… After five rewrites fer this chapter…

This is more of a break before we get any good stuff happenin'… So don' be too upse'…

I promise ye, ye will see more of Oscar in the nex' chapter… Fer now enjoy…

When we las' lef' our sharks…

Lenny an' Oscar's plan went awry, leaving Eddie, bu' mostly Lenny nursing wounds…

In attempt ta escape the disaster tha' is 'Hurricane Maria' Leila an' Lenny hid in a close' only ta have i' lock when they wen' ta leave…

No' only tha'… I's Lino who open's th' door ta find them together…

Now fer me traditional shou'ou's…

**Aqua Aussie:** I'm glad ye think me las' chapter was funny… 'Urray fer sleep deprivation… Tha's were mos' of me ideas come from… And don' worry… Maria will try and find her Lenny-Bear in a future chapter…

**Scott:** Aye... Tha's why Oscar never go' rich with any of his schemes…

**Crouching Tiger Shark:** I'm glad ye like me song choice… Sadly I couldn' match nay songs in this chapter, bu' there will be a bi' of 'Linkin Park', 'Evanescence' an' a few others…

**Lady Bee 16:** I'm glad ye think Leila is cool… I see ye researched her name… And this won' be th' las' time ye be seein' Leila and Lenny in a spo' like this… Trouble follows 'er like a black cloud…

**Ashley 0918: I'm** glad ye peeked in on me story… Ye stories seem ta be comin' along nicely…

Now fer me disclaimer…

**Disclaimer:** Ye should know wha' belongs ta me or no'… If ye don' then read me pas' disclaimers…

Now on with the fic…

* * *

It was an understatement that Lino wasn't upset finding them both in the closet. He was downright furious. After leaving Lenny in his office with Eddie floating guard, he went to fix what they started.

Aira soon joined Eddie at the door. "I heard what happen. That bimbo (Eddie chuckled at her name for Maria) was swimming around telling everyone with a set of skills. Is he back yet?" She crouched down to peer through the keyhole.

"Yep, he's back, he is not a happy shark." He cocked his head to the side watching her. "What are doing?"

"Sssh, I'm trying to listen here." She whispered batting him away.

"You know, when Lino said hone your lip and body language reading skills, I don't think he meant finding out what's happening in his office." He glanced around and crouched down next to her…

* * *

Lino glared at his son from behind his desk. "You have better start explaining yourself."

Lenny gulped under his father's gaze.

"First, Maria comes shrieking to my office that you ran off with Leila… Then I go to find you and I find you myself. And in a closet, with Leila, no less."

"Nothing happened." Lenny defended. "We weren't doing anything uncalled for."

"Then what, may I ask, were you doing if nothing?" Lino asked crossing his fins.

"We were just… um… Playing a game." Lenny grinned sheepishly. "Maria's nothing but trouble."

"So you thought, 'hey, why not wander off'." Lino growled, causing Lenny to wince. "And fool around a bit in the damn closet."

"We didn't fool around." Lenny said, not meeting his father's eyes. 'We just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.' He thought to himself.

Lino sighed and rubbed his temples. "You can't go running off with sharkesses like that. Do you have any idea how that looks?" He looked at his now only pup. "Before long it will be you behind this desk, not me."

"Pop, don't remind me." He muttered, burying his face in his fins.

"I believe I do need to remind you, pup. You're forgetting about what lies ahead of you." Lino said gently.

"Pop…" Lenny muttered looking away from his father with hurt in his green eyes. "Am I such a shame to the family? Am I a disgrace to you?" He whispered.

Lino's expression softened and he approached his son. Gently grabbing him by the shoulders, he gave him a gentle shake. "Lenny, look at me. A shame and disgrace you aren't."

Lenny looked up.

"I love you, my boy. I just think you need to use that head of yours and be more responsible." He said, smiling slightly.

Lenny met his father's eyes. "I try not to disappoint you Pop, but it seems that I can never be like Frankie."

"You don't need to be like Frankie." Lino glanced at the picture of Frankie on the wall. "Just don't get stuck in anymore closets."

Lenny nodded and swam for the door.

"Oh and one more question."

"Sure Pop."

"What is she to you, Leila, that is?" Lino asked suspiciously. "You acted rather odd since I gave her 'pass(1)' and agreed to let stay as long as she pleased. She has been helpful in shining light on Carvati's plans."

Lenny doubled took his father as a faint blush rose in his cheeks. "S-she's just a f-friend, that's all."

"You sure about that?" Lino asked, arching an eyebrow.

Lenny nodded, and darted out the door.

Lino chuckled then furrowed his brow. He didn't mind having Leila around, but there was something about her that nagged at the back of his mind…

* * *

"Leila," Aria asked, sitting her cup down on the table in her room. "You've been torturing poor Lenny, it's been four days and he's been trying to apologize to you. How much longer do you tend to avoid him."

Leila smirked, leaning back in her chair and propping up her tail on the table. "As long as I have to…" She muttered, her tired violet burning angrily.

Aria shook her head. Since she had first meet Leila, she had tried to make peace between Leila and Lenny, with not very much help from a grumpy Eddie. So far she hadn't mended the rift. "You know, holding a grudge is pointless." She poured more tea into her cup. "You've completely ignore Lenny every time you see him." She looked up at the rogue sharkess. "He's trying."

Leila snorted and leaned farther back in her chair. "You know what's pointless Aria, him apologizing like I'm just going to accept it. Now, that's what I call pointless."

Aria shook her head. "You have lived with Tigers far too long, they turned you cold, and I thought Eddie was bad." She noticed how tired Leila looked. "It might help if you got more sleep."

Leila growled and leaned her chair back even further.

Aria rolled her eyes at the stubborn sharkess. "You know, I think it's more than that. I think you're starting to have feelings for him, Miss Big Bad Sharkess." She added, her eyes twinkling.

"What!" Leila shouted before her chair slipped out from under her, sending her to the floor with a thud.

Aria chuckled as Leila lay on the floor. "Of course, why else would you be avoiding him." She peered at Leila over her cup. "I think under that rough Tiger demeanor is a soft soul."

Leila snorted "You spear me. Soft and gentle." She noticed Aria watching her, a grin on her face. "Stop that!"

Aria's grin grew as Leila started growing anxious. "Stop what might I ask."

Leila growled, and raised eyebrow. "You know what I'm talking about." She rose and swam for the door. "If I want to be analyzed I'll find Eddie." Then disappeared down the hall.

Aria watched as Leila's tail disappeared around the corner. She turned to her closet door and opened it. "You can come out now."

Eddie slowly drifted out. "What did you find out?"

Aria glared at him and put her fins on her hips. "You know you really aren't helping. Just let them mend it themselves."

"That's not what I want to know."

"Eddie Hesco…" Aria pulled Eddie towards Leila's empty seat. "You need to let what happened go. It's not going to bring your parents and sister back." She stared into his purple eyes. "Nothing you do will bring them back. Trying to kill any Tigers you come across isn't going help." She leaned against him and sighed. "It's not your fault. You have to let your guilt go."

Eddie sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't have went to school to be a therapist."

"Well maybe if you mobsters wouldn't keep everything bottled up, but then I would be out of a job." She said not noticing that they were being watched…

* * *

"Gag me to death with an anchor." Leila rolled her eyes and prowled back to the library…

* * *

Lenny watched Leila steadily in the plush chair in the study, a book brought to her face, and her tail slowly drifting telling him that she hadn't fallen asleep.

Determined, he took a deep breath. 'Please let he forgive me.' He thought as he puffed out his chest and swam towards her.

"Hi Leila." He started.

Leila lowered her book slightly and replied with a snort then brought back up to her face.

"Leila…" He put his fin on the book lowering it so that he could see her violet eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Just, please don't shut me out… Please." He pleaded to her.

Leila face slightly softened and lifted her eyes to look into his. She closed her book and leaned back, crossing her fins.

"So… You forgive me?" He asked, hope filling his voice and a grin started to form.

Leila uncrossed her fins. "Forgive you? Hmmm… Let me think about this (Insert Jeopardy Theme here)…" She brought a fin to chin as she pondered. "Um… NO!"

Lenny's hope shattered in that instance. But he wasn't about to give up without. "So what are you reading?"

Leila shoved the book in his fins. "'Shellock Gills." He opened the battered book and glancing through it.

Leila suddenly arose on her tail and took the book from Lenny's fins. She started for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked following her, only getting silence "You've forgiven me right?"

She ignored him and reached the door, clutching her book.

"Leila." He pleaded, grabbing her fin in his. "Leila please."

She stopped and stared at his fin encircling hers. She looked into his green eyes. "Lenny, I..." She started.

"So if it isn't the closet lovers." Piped in a mocking voice.

Leila pulled her fin away from Lenny and glared at the large Orca whale leaning in the doorway.

"Well, well, so Maria was telling the truth." He ran his eyes up her figure. "But her details of your beauty are quite the opposite." He took her fin and planted a kiss on it. "I'm Johnny, by the way."

Leila pulled her fin back and glared at the Orca. "Can you please swim aside. I'm in a hurry."

"Johnny I think you should listen to her." Lenny said, swimming out from behind Leila.

"Did I ask you what you think, pipsqueak." Johnny growled. "Last time I check I was trying to introduce myself to your fine lady friend."

"I'm not his lady friend." She growled and tried to pass the Orca's massive bulk. "Now please swim aside."

"Now where would something like you be heading off to now?" Johnny asked slyly.

"You know, where I come from. It's very rude to question." She growled crossing her fins. "Especially when it's none of your business."

"But I make it my business sweetheart." He reached out stroke her cheek.

Leila pulled her head away and slapped the fin. "Don't you call me that and don't touch me." She growled dropping her book to the ground.

"Leila d-d-do you thinks that's wise?" Lenny piped up.

Leila turned back to glare at Lenny. "I know what I'm doing."

"Oh, think you're Miss Big Bad Shark, don't you."

"Perhaps I am." Leila said, flexing her fin. "I have quite a reputation from where I come from."

The Orca laughed rudely at her. "No sharkess never has status in the mob. Their only use is in the kitchen and in the…"

Leila never let him finish. She punched him, sending him into the wall. "Never speak to me like that again." She hissed, her body tensed for the fight.

The Orca spat out a single tooth. "I normally don't fight women, but I make an exception for you."

Leila smirked and backed back into the study, Johnny followed shortly behind her.

"You're not getting away that easy, doll." He swung at Leila.

Leila ducked under the punch. Then with her tail, she knocked Johnny off his tail, sending him on his back.

Leila reached to her hip, grasping empty water, where a whale tooth knife normally hung in her belt. She growled when she realized that the belt and knife sat on her bed.

Johnny took the moment and caught Leila's tail and brought her to the ground with him. He raised his tail and tried to slam it down on the sharkess.

Leila rolled out of the way of the tail. Johnny looked up in time to get an upper cut under his chin…

* * *

"Eddie, I never seen you this quiet before." Aria leaned against him as they swam down the hall. "What's on your mind."

"Nothing it's just…" The couple were shoved aside as sharks raced past him. "Hey where's the chum slick?" He shouted at them, holding his sprained shoulder.

One of the sharks turned around. "Someone took Johnny on in the study and they're winning."

"What! Someone's finally gotten the better of 'Little Johnny'." He grabbed Aria's fin. "I don't want to miss this!" Both of them followed the shark…

* * *

The two happened on a crowd gathered in the doorway of the study. Eddie pushed his way through the crowd. He caught sight of Johnny and a shark, and then he noticed the shark had a tarnished gold finring in her dorsal fin. "Oh, no. It's Leila." He also saw a familiar Don's son floating in the back of the crowd.

Aria swam up to Eddie. "Who is it?" She tried to peek over the crowds. "I can't see."

Eddie turned to her. "It's Leila…"

* * *

Leila turned to see who called her name and received a punch in the cheek from Johnny. Leila shook her head as blood began to trickle from her lip.

Johnny smirked. He grabbed a wooden chair and brought it over his head, then brought it down on Leila. Leila dodged the chair but it splintered on her tail. She growled and turned to face Johnny.

Johnny cackled and grabbed Leila by her chin. He slowly brought her to eye level. "I'll show you your place."

Leila smirked. "Let me show you something." She finned him in his groin with her tail. Johnny dropped her and hunched over.

Leila dropped to the ground. "Excuse me." She tapped Johnny on his shoulder.

He looked up and met a punch that sent him sailing through the doorway.

The sharks parted as Johnny drifted to the hall floor, They cheered and money changed fins.

"What's going on here?" Lino asked, coming on the crowd.

The sharks turned to their boss and then scattered. Two sharks came back and helped Johnny up and took him down the hall, leaving Eddie, Aria, and Lenny.

"There was a small 'argument' and a few fins flew. It involved Johnny and a shark." Eddie spoke up shoving Lenny behind him. "I never got a good look at the shark 'he' must have scattered before you came."

Lino nodded and went down the hall to 'talk' to Johnny.

Eddie sighed and rubbed his sprained shoulder. "That was close." He glanced around. "She must have took off when Lino came."

"I'll check my room." Aria said swimming off.

"I'll take the kitchen." Eddie said, starting to head towards the kitchen.

"Hey Eddie." Lenny stopped Eddie. "Why didn't you rat on Leila? You could have gave her another strike."

"Fuggedaboutit Lenny. Just find her before Lino does." He headed for the kitchen.

Lenny picked up Leila's book and headed for her room…

* * *

Leila sat on the edge of her bed, a pile of splinters sat next to her. Her tail was studded with the splinters from when Johnny shattered the chair.

"Maybe I can help?"

Leila looked up and saw Lenny standing in her doorway. "Oh, it's you." She hunched back over her tail.

"Leila look, I'm sorry." Lenny pleaded.

Leila turned her back to Lenny.

"Here then." He said sadly, laying her book on her bed, then turned to leave.

Leila turned and picked up her book and looked up to see Lenny's tail disappearing through the doorway. "Lenny wait."

Lenny turned and poked his head in her doorway.

She looked at her tail. "Why don't you come in." She motioned to a plush chair next to her nightstand.

Lenny swam and sat down in the chair as Leila went back to pulling the splinters out of her tail fin.

Lenny rubbed the back of his neck. "That was something. The only shark I ever seen take Johnny on was…" He trailed off.

Leila paused and looked a Lenny. "It was your brother, wasn't it?"

Lenny nodded. "How did you…"

"Aria told me what happened with Oscar and the whole 'SharkSlayer' business." She pulled out another splinter with a grunt. "You honestly dressed up like a dolphin." She chuckled and slapped her tail. She hissed as the splinters dug deeper into her tail.

"Leila stop moving." Lenny lunged and grabbed her tail.

"Lenny let go!" She tried to pull her out of his fins, but he held fast. Her struggling only made the splinters dig even deeper into her tail. "I don't need help!" She looked at Lenny and barred her teeth, but he still hung on. She slowly stopped struggling and crossed her fins and growled. "Alright I'll let you help."

Lenny reached for a splinter Leila slightly flinched away from his touch. He shook his head and yanked out a splinter. His eyes then caught the white spot on the upper lobe of her tail. "What's that?" He asked, continuing to pull out splinters.

Leila looked down. "Oh that, I had it as long as I can remember." She unconsciously rubbed the criss-crossing scars on her back. "And let's just say, my childhood with the Tigers was very 'eventful'."

"Who taught you to fight like that?" He asked, pulling out the last splinter.

"My 'friend's' father, he taught me ever since I was found." She reached for the belt with her knife. "Of course if I carried this, I wouldn't have had that little scuffle and I wouldn't be a pincushion." She pulled her tail away. "Thanks." She muttered.

Lenny nodded. "You know, tomorrow Johnny will be out for your blood. Why don't you come to work with me."

"You work." She blinked at him. "You actually work?"

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed I'm not just ready to be anyone's boss." He stood up and swam for the door.

"Alright," she shouted after him. "I'll go with you, but it better be a decent job."

"Oh, it will a 'whale' of a time. " He grinned and opened the door.

"Oh and Lenny,"

He paused and glanced back at Leila.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't very nice to you these past few days, and I guess I can forgive you." She said shrugging her shoulders. "And call me Lei."

Lenny grinned once again and slipped out her door and closed it behind him.

She smirked and lay back on her bed. 'I have him in my grasp, just a little bit longer…'

"YES!" Lenny shouted softly outside her door, interrupting her thoughts.

'I guess I can give him credit, he may not be much of a looker, but he's cute and kinda sweet.'

'Hey snap out of hit.' She mentally slapped herself and glanced at the hilt of her knife where the engraved 'SAL' glittered. 'You promised yourself you wouldn't do this. Keep your eyes on the prize.'

She looked at her clock, which read 9:00.

After all she'll have a chance to discuss her plans with the Tigers we will meet later that night…

* * *

(1) Pass- a mob term fer 'forgiveness'… I now 'ave several books on the Mafia…

An' a note… If ye watch 'Goodfellas' ye will wan' ta find ou' more on the Mafia… Then ye be a los' cause… Capiche…

Now I's time ta click th' blue button ta give me ye 'Rants/Raves…

Ta fer now…

-IPD


	8. Dreams, Work, and Dancing

Ahoy me 'earties!

Aye I still be livin' an' plunderin' an' pliferin' me weasely black guts ou'…

Sorry I 'aven' been around…

Bu' I 'ad a slight problem…  
**_Pulls out a sledge and smashes a giant block with a giant 'W' on it and smiles smugly_**

Now wit' tha' ou' o' th' way…

Somethin' called 'Life' decided ta throw me a few speed bumps, mainly: college, work, writer's block, among other things… Bu' I'm back an' betta than ever!

Thanks ta all me loyal readers who 'ave been mos' 'patient'' with me… An' kep' buggin' me ta update… Lucky fer me I pos'ed before there was a mutiny… So 'opefully everyone 's 'appy… I 'ope…

**Aqua Aussie: **Oh no, th' 'D' word… Aye Johnny wen' an' bit off more than 'e can swallow… Now don' ge' ye knickers in a kno' all of ye questions will be answered expec' fer ye las' one…;););) An' leave me pirate accen' alone… Ye 'ave th' Aussie accen'… So don' ge' ye knickers 'n a kno'… Or I be sendin' me 'Pirate Dragon Muse' after ye if ye send ye M.C. Lenny afta me…

**Tanaris: **I'm glad tha' ye luv 'Shark Tale'… Aye… It's a new spor' I create' 'Johnny Bashin'… An' i's nice ta know tha' Leila 'as a fan club now… I thank ye fer ye suggestions…

**lugia flyhight: **Don' worry I won' ignore ye… I'm glad ye think me story is good an' tha' ye keep lookin' fer updates… Sometimes on' needs ta stuff ideas down throa's once in a while… An' I 'ope ye do keep reviewin'… Now th' firs' question in ye lastes' pos': I'm no' tellin' HAHAHAHA : P : P : P! Bu' I came up with Leila's character by researchin'. I notice' tha' there weren' any significan' female Mafioso in Mob 'istory… A' leas' in America… Mafia wives were suppose ta ignore their 'usbands' business… I though' wha' would it be like fer there ta be a female 'it-man… An' Bada Bing Bada Boom, 'ere comes Leila…

**LilyMoon Goddess: **Thank ye, I luv me pirate accen' too… Leila 'as been around th' violence fer quite a while now and she's learned to defend 'erself agains' males like Johnny… I need a luv song in mind fer th' chapter when she finally does give into 'er feelin's…

**Nova Beam:** Aye I 'ave 'eard all th' same rumors as mos' o' everybody else… Who knows wha' Dreamworks is thinkin' o' fer th' plot… Per'aps they'll call me… Per'aps I already work fer them… Tha's a mystery… Don' worry, I pretty much 'ave wha' is gonna 'appen in th' nex' chapters… I even 'ave th' nex' two chapters already typed up… They jus' need a wee bi' o' adjustmen's an' things added… Then I'll pos' them a few days apar'…

**Lav'O'Dolphin: **No one can stay mad at Lenny 'e ge's ta ye an' ye can' stay mad a' him… I 'ave done a lo' o' research into the Mafia… ye should see me desk: piled ta th' ceilin' with books… So there 'ill be a lo' more…

**Lets Get Jazzy:** Oh no, no' th' 'puppy dog eyes'… Okay I update'…

**TatsuraChan: **Sorry if I made ye sad… Life can be a wee bi' complicate' sometimes…

**Special Note:** Thank ye Aqua Aussie, Nova Beam, LilyMoon Goddess, an' Tanaris fer ye impu's fer ideas… I was going in tha' direction… Bu' I don' wan' Leila and Lenny rushed into things… Tha's no' Leila's style… I don' rush luv… I like tha' take things slow…

**IMPORTAN' NOTICE: Now pay attention ye bilge ra's o' ye 'ill flogged… **

I 'ave starte' a fun little thing fer th' end of me story as a special trea' ta ye all… **BLOOPERS**… Bu' ye 'ill 'ave ta wait after th' stories finished…

**Disclaimer: **I don' see why I need ta explain meself anymore… If ye don' know wha' I own than read me pas' disclaimers…

Now on wit' th' fic…

* * *

The ocean was fairly quiet that night, all except for one thing. 

As soon as the residents of the mob-hideout that was often called 'The Love Boat', Leila had slipped out to sea and hid in the rocks that were along the SouthSide Reef border to meet with the Tigers.

She leaned against the rocks lightly dozing. Her eyes opened as she felt the vibrations of a shark through her lateral line.

She crouched behind the rocks and crept to where the figure floated. She tensed her muscles and pounced on the unsuspecting prowler.

She pinned him against a rock, her fin ready to punch, when she recognized the Tiger's face. "What the…Tito?"

"Yeah that's right, gut me. It'll be the last thing you ever do." He growled.

She growled and released Tito. "What do you want, you waste of teeth?"

"Frustrated Leila?" Vinny said coming up from behind Leila. "Is wooing sharks too difficult for you."

Leila growled and tensed her fin. "Don't make me do something I really want to do."

"Whoa time-out." Joey whispered, swimming in between Leila and Vinny. "Now is not the time to fight." He glared at Vinny. "Save it for another day."

"What do you want?" Leila growled, crossing her fins.

"Carvati's growing inpatient." Vinny said circling Leila.

"Yeah, yeah." Tito said, following his brother. "He said: Hurry it up or Vinny will finish what he started."

Leila glared at the Tiger brothers. "Well I have a message for Carvati." She started to slowly swim towards SouthSide. " Tell him I'll bring Lino's son. And tell him I'm bringing Eddie Hesco back."

"Eddie Hesco!" Tito gulped. "You mean, the pup that Carvati missed killing years ago."

Leila smirked. "The very same, but he's not a pup anymore, you'll need the whole crew to bring him down." She turned back to the trio. "I know what I'm doing." She growled.

Tito and Vinny growled back and started swimming back to North Reef.

Leila sighed, she shook her head and started to swim back to SouthSide.

"Lei." Joey whispered, swimming up to her. "Are you sure you can do this? Remember what happened last time with Sal four years ago. You could always go native."

Lei stopped and glared at Carvati's son. "I know what I'm doing. I'm not falling for him." She growled and with a flick of her tail, headed for SouthSide.

Joey floated there, watching her disappear. "That's what she said about Sal." He then turned and swam for North Reef…

* * *

_The sharkess pup swam down the hall looking for her brother when she crashed into someone._

_'Ouch.' She muttered rubbing her head. 'That hurt.' She looked up to see a pup no older than her._

_He looked up, his green eyes widened. 'Sorry.' He said helping her up. 'I'm trying to get away from my brother.' _

_She dusted herself off. She looked up to see an older pup swim around the corner. 'Let me guess that's your brother.'_

_The green eyed pup gulped. _

_'There you are, Pop wants to see ya.' The 13-year-old pup turned and looked at her. 'You must be one of Pop's friend's pup.' _

_She blinked and nodded not sure what to say to the older pup._

_'You shouldn't be wandering around here like this, you should be with someone, like your brother.'_

_'I don't need to be watched I can take care of myself. Papa said so.' She tried to growl, but it sounded more like a purr._

_The older pup chuckled. 'You can't protect yourself, you're a girl. You probably couldn't even hit me.' _

_She growled, and just as her father had been teaching her, punched the older pup in the nose._

_The older pup was caught off guard and tumbled to the ground._

_She looked at her fin then to the older pup. The green-eyed pup floated staring at her in amazement._

_The older pup stood pup, blood trickling into the water from a cut across his nose. He looked at the sharkess pup and growled deeply._

_The green-eyed pup noticed his brother. 'Uh oh.' He grabbed her fin and pulled her down the hall, the older pup following them._

_They hid behind a corner as the older pup swam down the hall._

_They green-eyed pup pulled her towards a closet door and pulled her inside._

_'What are we doing here?' She asked pulling her fin away from his. 'Why are we hiding?' _

_'What were you thinking?' The green-eyed pup whispered. 'He's bigger than you.'_

_'My Papa taught me to never back down unless you're outnumbered.' She swam to the doorknob and turned it only to find it locked. 'Great, now I'm stuck here.' She sat on the floor and crossed her fins._

_The green-eyed pup laughed nervously._

_Hours past and soon both pups had fallen asleep leaning against each other when the door opened. She woke up but pretended to be asleep as she was lifted into the fins of her father._

_'There you are trouble- maker.' She heard her father whispered thinking she was asleep. She felt her father turn. 'I'm sorry for all the trouble she's caused your oldest boy. She takes after me with that temper of hers.'_

_'Fuggedaboutit Michael. Young Frankie still needs to learn some manners. But your daughter is gonna be finful.'_

_She felt her father nod. 'Yes, I'm glad we came to this agreement. She already shows the signs of being great someday. My little…'_

* * *

BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! 

Leila pulled her head out from under pillow. She growled at the retched creature that was called an alarm clock. Slowly she sat up, she grabbed the clock and hurled it out of her open porthole.

"Take that you insufferable thing." She mumbled then collapsed back onto her bed, drifting back to sleep, and letting the dream slip away…

* * *

"Leila!" Lenny shouted, knocking on her door. "Lei, are you awake yet?" 

"What's going on Lenny?" Yawned a bleary eyed Aira as she poked her head out her room across from Leila's.

"Oh, morning Aira. I'm just trying to wake up Lei, she's coming to work with me till Johnny cools off." He reached to turn the knob.

"Yeah, he's been known to fight dirty." Aira rushed out and stopped him. "Lenny, a man never goes into a women's room without permission." She opened the door. "Best let me do it."

She swam in and looked at the bed. Leila was tangled in her blankets, snoring lightly. Her tail dangled of the end of her bed, her white spot flashing in the light.

Aira shook her head. "Leila, it's time to wake up."

Leila grunted and turned over.

"Then you leave me no choice." She swam to the side of the bed. She grabbed the mattress and lifted it up, sending Leila tumbling to the floor.

Leila looked up groggily and growled. "What time is it?"

"It's 7 and time to get up." Aira said, siting the mattress down. She looked around. "Where's your alarm clock?"

Leila groaned and threw her pillow at Aria…

* * *

"Lei." Lenny asked refilling her coffee mug for her. "How do you feel?" 

"Leave me alone I'm not awake." She drained her third cup of coffee. "Give me five more minutes." She held it out for a refill.

"I take it Tigers aren't morning fish?" Aria asked, sipping from her mug.

Leila turned and growled at her friend. "No, ya think." She once again drained her mug. She stood and stretched, cracking her neck. "Well, I'm ready as I'll never be. Why are we in such a hurry? "

Aria stirred her coffee. "You don't know Johnny, Lei. Not only does he get angry, he gets even…"

"Morning." Eddie said entering the kitchen.

"Aaah!" Aira and Lenny shouted, shoving Leila into the pantry.

Eddie floated by the coffee, blinking. "Okay, I may not be Leila's biggest fan, but that's pushing it."

Aria sighed. "False alarm." She opened the door sending Leila tumbling once again into Lenny. But Lenny somehow managed to catch her before they both fell to the ground.

Lenny gulped and looked down at the sharkess in his fins and blushed bright red.

Aria smirked. She took the moment and grabbed Eddie and slipped out of the kitchen.

Leila looked up into his green eyes. "Um, you can let now." She said uncomfortably, lightly squirming in his fins.

"Oh sorry." He released her and rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

They floated in the awkward silence not speaking until Eddie poked his head in the doorway. "Hey, are you two leaving or what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Lenny nodded and swam into the hall. "Coming." Leila said following him through the doorway.

Eddie growled and was met with a face full of Leila's tail. He shook his head and caught sight of the white spot on her tail that he never noticed before.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes as he watched her swim down the hall with Lenny. He turned his head and looked at his own white spot on his tail…

* * *

After several minutes of staring slack jawed over the sight of North Reef, Lenny had somehow managed to get Leila through SouthSide without any major problems. 

"So where we going?" Leila asked following Lenny through SouthSide. "Pizza joint, Hardware store…"

He didn't answer, causing Leila to growl.

They finally stopped and Leila looked around. "So where is it?"

"This is it."

Leila looked up at the rotating sign. "Oscar and Sykes Whale Wash…." She turned to Lenny. "You work at a whale wash."

Lenny chuckled nervously.

"No." She crossed her fins and growled. "There is no way I'm waxing whales…"

* * *

"I can't believe I've been waxing whales all day." Leila growled, rubbing her sponge in large angry circles. "Why did I even agree to this?" She threw down her sponge and glared across at Lenny, growling deeply. 

The turtles gulped and slowly inched away from the grumpy sharkess.

Leila glanced at the clock. According to the clock on the wall it was near closing time and the wave of whales had slowly dwindled down.

"Hey." Lenny said nervously.

Leila turned around and growled at him and swam to the other side of the whale.

"Ouch." Oscar said. "She's not happy, is she."

Lenny shook his head.

"Hey, its Friday. Stick around and bring her to the club tonight."

Lenny nodded and went back to work…

* * *

The bell finally rang and Leila dropped her sponge. "Finally. If I see another whale I swear it's not gonna be pretty. 

She headed to the check in/out station and noticed that most of the wash crews hadn't left.

"What's going on?" She asked Lenny. "Why are sharks showing up?"

She watched as the Wash took a club-like look.

"Welcome to 'Club Oscar.'" Lenny said. "Come on." He pulled her to the stage.

"Is that who I think it is?" Leila said, her eyes wide with shock. She shook her head. "Is that your father out there dancing to the 'Macarena' out there with mobsters?"

"Yeah, and Eddie's with him. And if you excuse me, I'm gonna join him."

Leila shook her head as he swam in and joined them.

"Having fun?" Aira asked swimming up to the sharkess

"What's the point of this?"

Aira turned towards the sharkess. "It's fun, you know, Yee-ha."

Leila crossed her fins and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry I haven't gotten out much in the last few years."

"Come on, don't tell me you don't know how to dance."

"Oh I know how to dance. I just choose not to." She smirked and crossed her fins.

Eddie swam from the stage and over heard the sharkesses conversation, a mischievous twinkle in his dark purple eyes.

He swam next to Leila who floated next to the stage. "Having fun ladies." He asked.

Aria giggled and Leila rolled her eyes.

"You know how about one of you take the dance floor."

Leila put her fins on her hips. "No, rather not."

"Come on." He suddenly bumped into her. "I insist."

She drifted to the center of the stage. She looked up and glared at Eddie who shrugged his shoulders.

The crowd perked up as the rogue sharkess came onto the stage. She froze as she glanced around.

Ernie and Bernie pulled out a record and set it to play. The tune filled Leila's head.

_She's a very kinky girl  
The kind you don't take home to mother  
She will never let your spirits down  
Once you get her off the street, ow girl_

Leila closed her eyes and slowly started to move with the music, her movements slightly stiff and rusty.

She could hear the murmurs drifting in the water. So she started moving a bit faster.

_She likes the boys in the band  
She says that I'm her all-time favorite  
When I make my move to her room it's the right time  
She's never hard to please_

The sharks stopped mumbling and watched with astonishment. Here was a scarred roughish sharkess moving like an eel with grace in the water.

Lenny watched as her rusty movements slowly became more fluidly.

_That girl is pretty wild now  
The girl's a superfreak  
The kind of girl you read about  
In new-wave magazine_

Leila took in slow breaths while starting to sway her hips in the music, her senses being lost within the tune. This dancing emitted hoots and cheers from some of the routier sharks.

_That girl is pretty kinky  
The girl's a superfreak  
I really love to taste her  
Every time we meet_

Lenny's jaw dropped as he watched Leila's smooth movements. "I thought she couldn't dance."

Aira shook her head. "She told me she hadn't danced in years."

_She's all right, she's all right_

_That girl's all right with me, yeah  
She's a superfreak, superfreak  
She's superfreaky, yow  
Superfreak, superfreak_

Leila saw Lenny and gave him a grin as a warm sense of happiness washed over her in waves throughout her body.

_She's a very special girl  
The kind of girl you want to know  
From her head down to her toenails  
Down to her feet, yeah_

Aira smirked and looked to Eddie. "Well looks like this one blew up in your face."

"Hey, I didn't think she could dance that well." Eddie glowered and crossed his fins.

_And she'll wait for me at backstage with her girlfriends  
In a limousine  
Going back in Chinatown_

"This makes you wonder?" Aira said to Lenny and Eddie. "What did she do in North Reef?"

"Well what ever it was. She's caught the eyes of the bachelors." Eddie said smirking. "I don't whom to feel sorry for" Leila of the bachelors."

_Three's not a crowd to her, she says  
"Room 714, I'll be waiting"  
When I get there she's got incense, wine and candles  
It's such a freaky scene_

"You know Lenny, if you don't move now, you'll gonna have a lot of competition." Oscar said.

Lenny gulped nervously and continued to watch the fiery tempered sharkess dance.

_That girl is pretty wild now  
The girl's a super freak  
The kind of girl you read about  
In new-wave magazine_

"Lenny, you can't go wrong anymore." Aira said encouragingly. "You know, Lino's throwing that big fancy ball party in a few weeks. Why not ask her to that?"

Lenny gulped and nodded.

_That girl is pretty kinky  
The girl's a superfreak  
I really love to taste her  
Every time we meet_

She could feel the music move through her veins. All she was aware of was her self and the music.

_She's all right, she's all right  
That girl's all right with me, yeah  
She's a superfreak, superfreak  
She's superfreaky, yow_

Her fins and tail sliced through the water in various motions that were graceful and yet added force and power to accomplish.

_Temptations sing!  
Ohhhhh  
Superfreak, superfreak  
That girl's a superfreak  
Ohhhhh_

Leila couldn't help but laugh as she danced. Thoughts of her job slowly slipped away, and for the first time in years she was having fun.

_She's a very kinky girl  
The kind you don't take home to mother  
She will never let your spirits down  
Once you get her off the street, ow girl  
Blow, Danny!_(AN:'Ahaa... I told ye 'Superfreak was gonna come back... Luv tha' song)

Leila slowly stopped. All of Club Oscar burst into thunderous applause, and cheering of encore. She bowed, and one of her first true grins spread across her face.

She saw Lenny grinning wildly at her. Eddie glowered at her and she smiled smugly at him.

Lenny swam up to her. "Y-you were great Lei."

"Thanks." She said still grinning. "I haven't done that in years." She looked at Lenny, her violet eyes twinkling with happiness. "Thanks, I really had fun."

Meanwhile Eddie, Aira, Oscar, and Angie watched the pair with interest. "You know, beneath the sarcasm and killer instinct; she's not that bad. 20 says they end up together." Aira said.

Eddie and Oscar looked at each other than started laughing, causing Aira and Angie to frown at them.

"Please, the day that will happen is Eddie's sister is found. No offence." Oscar said defense.

"Done taken." Eddie shrugged.

"Your on, I'll take your bet." Oscar said shaking the sharkess' fin.

Eddie rolled his eyes and took the bet as well…

* * *

Lenny peered into the ship and glanced through the halls. 

Leila peered over his shoulder. "Do you see him?"

"No, the coast is clear."

The pair slowly swam towards Leila's room and stopped at her door.

Leila floated awkwardly outside her door. "I guess this is goodnight."

"Yeah I guess it is." Lenny said shifting nervously.

"Goodnight." She said softly as she entered her door

"Yeah, night." Lenny said as she closed the door. Lenny sighed happily and drifted dreamily to his own bed.

Leila leaned against her door and sighed.

'_Snap out of it, girl. Look but don't touch. Remember you're working.'_ Leila thought to herself as she fell onto her bed

Little did the sharkess know, the shield she had built around her had slowly began to crack ever since she met Lenny, and she was starting to fall for the Don's son.

And three sharks weren't happy about that.

A very jealous sharkess who had seen Leila and Lenny at the club.

A very annoyed Eddie whose 'Embarrassment by Dancing' plan blew up in his face.

And an angry Vinny who had seen everything and was swimming back to Carvati as fast as his fins could carry him.

And that was just the beginning of the ripple effect…

* * *

There ye go ye scurvy curs… 

The nex' chapter migh' be ou' before I leave town fer th' week…

If no' I' ge' I' up as soon as a person wit'ou' a laptop can…

Now ta 'elp wit' th' characterization a wee bi' I 'ave typed up a few charter bios tha' will slowly appear on me profile an' the 'Shark Tale Fans Site'…

**Leila the Great White Sharkess**  
**Age**: 21… 22… Can't really remember her birthday**Appearance:** Violet eyes, toned with muscle, her back bears crisscrossing scars and a scar on the back of her head, a white spot on the right side of the upper lobe of her tail.  
**Description:** She's not your typical sharkess. What she lacks in glamour and pose, she makes up in natural wild beauty. It probably doesn't help being raised by Tigers since they found her when she was a pup. She doesn't have very many memories of her past. Her sarcastic and rough demeanor along with her temper has made her into one of the fiercest retrieval experts and hit-sharks around. She performed her first hit at age 16 and she is often called 'Bellies Up'. She despises Don Carvati, the shark who raised her, and only wants to find the shark that killed the family that she can't remember. Think of her as an aquatic Meg from 'Hercules'.  
**Voice:** Eliza Dushku

**Eddie the Great White Shark  
Age:** 24  
**Appearance:** Built like a lean linebacker and well-muscled, dark purple eyes, a white spot on the upper lobe of his tail along with teeth mark scars.  
**Description:** A young soldier for Lino, Eddie is one of Lenny's friends. He came to SouthSide after Carvati killed his father, Don Hesco, and his mother. Though he's a fun loving guy he will kill any Tiger he sees and wants nothing more than to find his sister, Dani, and kill the shark responsible for it all, Don Carvati.  
**Voice:** The Rock

**Maria the Great White Sharkess  
Age:** 21  
**Appearance:** Blue eyes, quite skinny, very 'Mary-Sueish', and not very bright  
**Description:** Is what you would expect a Mobster's daughter to act: spoiled, stuck-up, and thinks she can get everything she wants, including a certain Don's son. She gets extremely jealous when she's around the 'wild sharkess', if she could fight as good as Leila; there would be a few cat fights going on.  
**Voice:** Paris Hilton

**Airadonna the Great White Sharkess  
Age:** 24  
**Appearance:** Petite with turquoise eyes, much smaller than Leila  
**Description:** Aira Is a young therapist for the local mobsters of SouthSide, not to mention dating Eddie. She is also a skilled lip and body language reader, she can read most sharks like an open books. She's quiet and conserved and believes that under Leila's tough hide is a kind heart and soul.  
**Voice:** Selma Blair

**Vinny the Tiger Shark  
Age:** 27  
**Appearance:** A large bulky shark with black eyes and a scar on his nose that he received from a brawl with Leila  
**Description:** Vinny 'The Clubs' is not a shark to mess with. If he has the opportunity he will kill any shark that stands up to him, including a certain hit-sharkess that killed his brother Louie.  
**Voice:** Vin Diesel

**Tito the Tiger Shark  
Age:** 23  
**Appearance:** Scrawny with a ragged dorsal fin and several nicks in his fins and tail. Also has beady black eyes.  
**Description:** A nervous jittery shark compared to his older brothers, Vinny and Louie. It probably doesn't help having a Mob Boss breathing down his gills. Since he seems to mess up the simplest of tasks, it has Carvati thinking that he isn't worth having around anymore.  
**Voice:** Andy Dick

**Joey the Tiger Shark  
Age:** 24  
**Appearance:** A Lean muscled shark with pale sapphire blue eyes and thin narrow black stripe running along the edges of his fins and tail.  
**Description**: Compared to his father, Don Carvati, 'Joey Blue Eyes' is quite laid back and wants nothing to do with the Mob Wars. He is a joker and a troublemaker and thinks of himself as a 'Ladies' Shark' but in a scrape he can pull his own as well as any.  
**Voice:** Seann William Scott

**Don Carvati the Tiger Shark  
Age:** 54  
**Appearance:** Heavily muscled with a single pale sapphire blue eye and narrow black stripes running on the edges of his fins and tail. Is battered and scared with a chunk of his tail missing and he also is missing an eye.  
**Description:** A transplanted SouthSider, Carvati is a shark no one wants to make mad. He took over the donship after Don Hesco's murder. He found Leila as a pup and now has her working for him. He's greedy and skims the local businesses for his taxes leaving North Reefs broke while he basks in the riches.  
**Voice:** Christopher Walken, James Wood, or Tim Curry, can' decide…

**DeSoto the Tiger Shark  
Age:** 61  
**Appearance:** Warm hazel eyes and obsidian stripes, still has his bulging muscles from his days in the mob  
**Description:** A retired capo of North Reefs, he now owns and runs the 'Last Chance Tavern' and wants nothing more to do with Carvati since he killed his youngest son. He once headed up one of the fiercest crews the 'Black Anchors', which included Leila, who he taught to fight. Recently he's been helping her to try and uncover her past.  
**Voice:** Dustin Hoffman or Burt Reynolds

**Kal the Tiger Sharkess  
Age:** 23  
**Appearance:** An elegant sleek sharkess with Hazel eyes and obsidian stripes  
**Description:** A fiery tempered sharkess with a no-nonsense attitude compared to the much quieter tiger sharkesses in North Reefs. Her father taught her to fight but only uses it to throw out the bar riffraff. She also plays guitar for the house bands that come to the bar.  
**Voice:** Emily Deschanel

**Dodger the Tiger Shark  
Age:** 28  
**Appearance:** Tall and muscled with hazel eyes and obsidian stripes.  
**Description:** A large quiet shark, Dodge prefers not to fight unless it's breaking up fights in his father DeSoto's bar or keeping the Mob sharks away from his sister Kal. He also plays the drums for the house bands.  
**Voice:** Vincent Spano

Any'oo... Tha's i' fer now...

Woo… Tha' was long… A w'ole 16 pages…

Now i's tha' time o' th' day…

Press th' almighty blu' button tha' rules them all…

Sorry wrong franchise…


	9. Parties and more Dancing

Avas' an' ahoy me scruvy curs… I'm back… An' I be settin sail the nex' installmen' o' me fic…

Finally after mos'ly being denied college computer time an' me computer a' 'ome on th' fritz, I finally poste' th' 9th chapter….

And as ta FanFiction's new rules this be th' las' chapter ta 'ave me shou'ou's, 'cause I be a goo' little buccaneer an' I don' wan' me stories delete'…

An' I'll try ta be usin' th' reply button tha' see 'ow tha' works…

Now ta th' shou'ou's…

**Lav'O'Dolphin: **Hmmm… Didn' think o' Tony Jay… I 'ave seen quite a few of 'is movies… Rather enjoyed 'is Frollo… 'E migh' work to… Aye people who read me stuff rather enjoy me humorous transitions… I 'ave always been able ta write them rather well… An' Aira being a therapist was inspired by those movies an' I though' I' would be amusin' ta 'ave 'er involved wit' someone…

**Aqua Aussie: **Aye Leila can dance… I' brings up someone from 'er past that she los' an' caused 'er to lose a lo' o' 'er trus' in Carvati… Good, I don' like to rush I'… I like ta draw I' ou'… Who knows she migh' cave in o' guilt migh' se' in…

**TatsuraChan: **GASP! Aye I did… I feel so loved (pulls out pirate motif hankie and blows into it)…

**LilyMoon Goddess: **Uh oh…(Grabs bowl of popcorn, ready to watch LilyMoon and Tanaris) Now le's no' figh'… We be all friends in th' reviews… Ye mostly had an idea where I was going… I was hopin' I wouldn' be tha' predicable…

**Tanaris: **To tell ye th' truth I haven' seen either o' those movies in ages… Oh an' 'Dani' is spelt wit' one 'N'… It's short for Danica an' I' was to either o' 'is sons…

**Nova Beam: **Don' worry Lenny's gonna move before long and Lei will soon follow… An' Carvati won' like it…

An' remember after this story is over, there will be a few bloopers and a insigh' ta I's sequel…

An' remember in th' las' chapter I will 'ave bloopers… So I' ye like any scenes tha' ye wan' a blooper o' then tell me in ye review…

Now on wit' th' fic…

* * *

"Okay, eye of the Tiger." Lenny squeezed his eyes shut and gulped. "I can do this. I can do this. I am a Great White. I am a Lino and I can do this, I can do this, I can…" 

He cracked open one eye and stared at the sharkess in the study. "I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this I can't do this. Awwwww hell hyperventilating hyperventilating…" Collapsing in the chair beside Eddie, his face turning blue as he began to wheeze.

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Try breathing. I hear it's quite popular with the fish and hypochondriacs." Eddie pounded his friend's back and smirked at Lenny's' condition. After all Lenny only planed to ask her to a party, not propose marriage, even though it was the sharkess that Eddie hated the most.

Of course he wasn't going to say this unless he wanted a repeat hysterical fit, but Lenny needed encouragement. He pushed the reluctant shark in sharkess' direction. "Go on, ask her before you suffocate!"

"Don't say it. Do not say it. If you're my best friend, you will not…"

"Go ask her. Now."

"You said it." Lenny sighed. "Alright, here I go." Shoring up his courage, Lenny made his way across to the study and stopped a few feet from Leila, who was currently reading her book…

* * *

Leila looked up from her book. "Hey Len, what's up." 

"Lei…" He started. "I…" He cleared his throat. "Maybe you wannagoparwime!" He finished quickly.

Leila closed her book and raised a confused eyebrow. "Want to run that by me again, if you please?

Lenny took a deep breath. "I-I was just-t wondering if you would want to… Well see Pop's throwing this party and I would really lov… erm, um… like it if, if…"

"If I would go with you to it." She finished, smirking. "Aira told me about it." '_Warned me is more like it.' _She thought smirking to herself. "So far you're the first whose had the moxie to ask."

Lenny grinned. "So does that mean you'll come?" He asked.

"Hmmm… I don't know… give me a moment to ponder this over…" She brought her fin to her chin. "So who's all going to this party, might I ask?"

"Oh not that many, just a few of Pop's friends that's all."

Leila shrugged "What the heck." She turned to an anxious Lenny. "Sure I'll go."

"Great." Lenny said grinning. "So I'll see you later?"

Leila smirked. "Yeah, so I'll meet you with Aira." She said swimming to the door.

"I'll be waiting," he replied, watching her tail until she disappeared through the doorway. Smiling with satisfaction he sank into her recently vacated chair, trying to relax against the anticipation building within him…

* * *

In Leila's room, Aira held a string of white pearls to her neck and turned to Leila who was reading a book on her bed. "What do you think of these?" 

Leila arched an eyebrow sarcastically. "How would I know? I never been to one of these fancy tail parities before." And she went back to her book.

Aira sighed and sat the string of pearls down. "These parties are all politics; it makes the opportunity to discuss a little business and for the sharkesses to show off a little."

Leila turned the page. "Don't blame me…"

"Well, well. If it isn't the local shrink and the nutcase rogue." Maria interrupted, leaning in the doorway.

"I'm not a nutcase." Leila growled, barring her teeth and tensed up, ready to lunge.

"Oh my mistake." Maria said defensively. "You're more demented, than a nutcase. Running around like a hoodlum."

Leila growled. "Me acting like a hoodlum has saved my life on more than one occasion."

"Go away Maria." Aira sighed. "We're not in the mood for it today."

"Well wanted to hear if the rumors were true." She crossed her fins. "That my Lenny-Bear asked her to Lino's Party."

Leila raised an eyebrow. "Oh is that all. And I thought they were about me in another closet with your 'Lenny-Bear' again."

"And I heard it all from a very reliable source, and don't bother to deny it!" She turned around

"Well..." She turned the page in her book. "Then I won't." She replied calmly to the sharkess.

Maria gasped and glared. "So you think you're going to the party." She laughed. "Please, you wouldn't last a minute at this party. Your kind wouldn't stand a chance."

"My kind?" Leila crossed her fins across her chest. "What do you mean, my kind?"

"You 'street sharks' are nothing but North Reef trash, you and those Tigers." Maria said smugly. "You wouldn't last five minutes here if it Lenny hadn't spoken up for your life."

Aira quietly backed away from the sharks, knowing that once Leila saw red, she wouldn't listen to common sense.

"You can take the shark out of streets, but you can never the streets out of the shark." Maria chuckled. "You'll never be able to pull it off, no matter what you do they will still see you as a rogue. Nothing more, nothing less."

Leila growled and snapped her teeth. "You know, have you conversed with any plankton lately?" She crossed her fins and smirked. "Cause you seem like an idiot to me."

Maria glared and swam from the room, her nose stuck up in the water. Leila growled and turned to Aira muttering a few choice words, capable of peeling the paint off a ship at 500 yards, under her breath causing Aira to shake her head. "What?"

"You know she kind of does have a point there Lei." Aira said closing the door. "You can't go starting fights at the party, especially with Maria and Johnny." She reached for Leila's tattered bag hanging on the door. "But if we can get you to look the part, you won't stick out like a sore fin."

Leila tensed as she brought it to the bed and turned it upside sending the mirror, the box Joey had given her before she left, and other trinkets drifting to Leila's bed. "What's this?" Aira asked, picking up the box.

Leila shrugged. "Who knows, I never opened it." She picked her discarded book and tossed it on to her bed.

"Well, lets find out." Aria opened the lid and smiled. "Lei, I think this just is what we needed."

Little the pair notice, a piece of paper slipped from the box as it was open and drifted under Leila's bed, the name of 'Dani' elegantly written on it…

* * *

"That's what I saw, I swear on my grandfather's grave." Vinny crossed his fins. 

"Relax Vinny." Carvati leaned back in his chair as his eel swam and curled up on his desk. "Remember the closer she gets to the son, the closer she gets to Lino…" He grabbed a starfish. "And when she pulls away that son of his away, Lino will fall

"Just keep an eye on her, and remind her to stay on track" He scratched the eel's head. "Don't let her wander."

Vinny nodded. "But I still don't trust her." He growled and sat up to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing." Carvati said as Vinny paused near the door.

Vinny turned around, smirking. "Yes sir."

He sat up and tossed a treat to his pet. "Give a message to DeSoto, I have a feeling that he's been sticking his nose in business where it doesn't belong. And see if he had any contact with Leila before she left. I worked to hard and risked too much for this moment to have him ruin everything so close to the finish line. The last thing I want her doing is finding out the truth." He narrowed his single eye at him. "Make sure that doesn't happen."

Vinny smirked and nodded…

* * *

Aira swam down the hall, dragging a rather reluctant Leila. "Come on, don't be shy." 

"No." Leila growled, her eyes burning. "I feel ridiculous."

"Don't be, you look stunning." She pulled and smirked. "Then I'll guess you'll give Maria the satisfaction of thinking she's better than you."

Leila growled. "I really don't be here right now." She pulled away from Aira. "Oh look there's Johnny." Leila said as the massive Orca passed her, and glared coldly at her. "Gee I guess I can't go in there now."

Aira rolled her eyes. "He won't try anything. Lino will be there and other countless sharks and Orcas from the families. Besides…" She snickered. "He wouldn't the reef to find out that he was put in his place by a sharkess now would he?" She slowly pushed the reluctant sharkess down the hall. "Lets not keep your date waiting

Leila glared and growled once more before being pushed out of the hall…

* * *

Lenny pulled on his tie nervously and gulped as they waited for Aira and Leila. 

"Relax, Len. It's just a party." Eddie grumbled, straightening his tie. "Relax will ya. You'll do fine."

"Hey boys." Aira said panting, "Sorry we're a bit late." She straightened her pearls as she swam to Eddie and embraced him.

But Lenny scarcely noticed them; his attention was so fully focused elsewhere.

She looked radiant, simply radiant. There was no other way to describe it. Aira had outdid herself.

"Wow." He whispered as he stared where Leila was floating, waiting beside the doorway.

Aira had applied only enough make-up to enhance Leila's sharp features, especially her stunning violet eyes. Her tarnished gold finring was replaced with one of twisted gold. His eyes were drawn to her neck where a beautiful necklace hung, a chain of golden doubloons.

"Well?" Leila chimed, making Lenny realize that he had being gaping with a dopey grin for nearly a minute without saying a word.

Eddie elbowed Lenny waking him from his stupor. "Y-you l-look g-great."

Leila smiled and laughed nervously.

Aira nudged Eddie and took his fin and dragged him towards the ballroom before he could complain.

Standing up straight and releasing his breath he was holding, Lenny smiled shyly at her. " May I have the honor of escorting you?"

Leila arched an eyebrow and gingerly took his out stretched fin. "Yes you can."

Then the pair slowly swam towards the ballroom…

* * *

More and more sharks and Orcas were flooding the ballroom. Cat calls and squeals echoed around the entrance of the ballroom. Some of the more protean sharks were comparing their rides and businesses, while the sharkesses milled around, embracing, water-kissing. 

Leila was surprised with the attention she and Lenny garnered as they entered the ballroom of the ship, her fin resting lightly in the crook of his elbow as he led her to their table. She was also a bit relieved to note that Aira and Eddie were definitely attracting a fair bit more attention than she and Lenny. This was fine by her, she felt uncomfortable under so much scrutiny.

She could not help but smirk slightly as they passed by Maria and her date. The sharkess glared at her only to receive Leila sticking her tongue out in a slightly distinguished manner.

As Johnny made an obvious attempt to surreptitiously get out of their way, Lenny leaned close to her and muttered. "How I wish he was like this all the time." Causing Leila to smirk.

Ever since their impromptu fight, Johnny had gone out of his way to steer clear of sharkess. Leila wondered if it was because of his weeklong stay in the hospital ward following the spat or the thought of being publicly humiliated in front of most of the mob.

They took their seats at a table they were to be sharing with Aira and Eddie. Leila had a suspicion it was prearranged by Lino so Eddie could keep an eye on her.

As the night wore on Leila began to grow bored with meeting and greeting sharks like Don Feinberg and his girlfriend a rather lovely lionfish, along with countless others. Leila sighed, and rested her chin on her fin. She was rapidly starting to wonder about placing a sign round her neck;

'Leila.

The rogue.

Yes, I'm Lenny's date for the party.

Yeah. I'm, like, _sooo_ ecstatic to be here. And the next shark who asks me this gets a fin sandwich.'

She poked her dinner, fried sea bass, with one of the many forks surrounding her plate. She looked up, noticing Lenny wincing over his kelp salad at her. She stopped and pushed her plate to the side. The waiter took it and looked at her with disbelief. Leila only smirked at him.

Leila sighed and turned to watch the band that Lino had hired to play. At least this one could play compared to the one at the restaurant Aira had told her about.

Lenny watched Leila, her eyes half closed as boredom sat in. Then with boldness no doubt from his father's side, he grabbed Leila's fin and began pulling her across the room.

"Where we going?" Leila asked. Lenny was silent as he pulled her along, until finally coming to the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" He asked with large hopeful eyes.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight,_

_There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you._

_There's something 'bout the way your lips invite…_

Leila opened her mouth ready to say no when his face turned into the most adorable expression she had ever seen. She shook her head and looked in his eyes. "Alright, I'll dance with you."

The band immediately began to play a soft song much to her dismay. Slow dancing was not something she was intending to do, but it seemed that she was already made to do it.

_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when your around.  
And I want you to be mine  
And if you need a reason why…_

Lenny gulped nervously and placed one fin at her waist and then extended his other fin to her. Timidly and slowly, Leila placed her fin in his, his fin curling around her own. Unconsciously he pulled her closer then she thought. A flash of heat seared through her fins whilst he held her. This heat, where did it come from, and why was it not uncomfortable?

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight…_

The two of them rocked softly to the music in a circle in the dim lighting. Lenny, for some reason wasn't nervous, moving so close to a female. Usually he hated to be within a league radius of sharkesses for one reason or another. Most of them would usually spot him with mischievous Cheshire cat grins before swimming over to him and then practically throw themselves at his fins while asking if he was dating.

_It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way…_

But Leila was oh so very different. She had this radiant aura about her that seemed to catch one's attention. Her personality was saucy and daring, almost defiant in a positive way. Her eyes burning like those of a fighter.

_There's something 'bout how you stay on my mind,  
There's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep Oh girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes…_

She looked up at him with questionable eyes. Meeting with those green eyes, she turned back down, and unconsciously buried her face into his shoulder. Lenny smiled nervously and gently brought one of his fins onto the back of her head softly while they swayed to the music.

It was as if nothing existed but the two of them. All that there was music and gently burning lights.

_Maybe it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile.  
And the reasons they may change,  
But what I'm feeling stays the same…_

Lenny almost winced. Somehow in the last few minutes, the rate of his heartbeat and increased incredibly. It was like, his heart desired to leave its place within his chest and leave to soar above the surface in the clouds like an eagle. At last, his heart had settled and deep sense of warm lightheadedness flowed over him. Perhaps, it was because of the girl in his fins.

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight…_

Leila could not describe what she was feeling at this moment. It was this peaceful sense of Deja vu. Lenny brushed against her head scar, making her shiver.

_It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me,  
When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way…_

A sudden hot lightheadedness washed over her. Feeling almost like pudding, Leila melted against Lenny who was holding her tightly. He took the hint of her exhaustion, and wrapped both of his fins tightly around her waist. She leaned into his chest, letting a sigh escape her lips.

_I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you, you baby.  
So don't ask me to describe, I get all choked up inside, just thinking bout the way…_

Lenny gazed down at the sharkess who was curling up against him. Like he was her life preserver.

_It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me,  
The way that I want you tonight,  
It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me…_

Meanwhile Aira, who had been chatting with Eddie, her attention turned from the shark to a couple slowly dancing. Aira's turquoise eyes gleamed, as a smile lit her lips. She knew true happiness when she saw it. Eddie was busy chatting, not knowing that Aira was not paying attention. Jabbing him in the ribs to silence Eddie she nudged her head in the couple's direction.

_When I can't find the right words to say,  
You feel it in the way, you feel it in the way…_

Eddie grew silent and turned his head where Aira was gently pointing too. On the dance floor, Lenny and Leila were dancing. The future Don's fins were wrapped securely around her, while she leaned against him, her eyes closed. Both fins were resting around his neck. She appeared to almost be sleeping.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight.  
There's nothing more to say then, I feel it in the way…_

"See, I told you so." Aira commented with a grin, shaking her head incredulously. Eddie crossed his fins and grumbled lightly. She lightly hit him. "Shush, leave them alone." She cast a glance at them. "This could be what the both need."

Eddie crossed his fins, still glaring at Leila. His purple eyes caught the gleam of the doubloons…

* * *

'_Dani…'_

Leila lifted her head and looked into Lenny's eyes. "Did you say something?"

Lenny shook his head. "No, why."

The sharkess shook her head impatiently as her scar started to throb. She pulled away from his fins. "I think I need some open water." Then she slowly swam towards the doors with Lenny following close behind.

Leila stopped and stood at the railing on the deck and stared into the open water, her head still throbbing, and brushed away the flashes in her mind. She didn't turn around at the sound of Lenny approaching her.

"Lei?" Lenny asked coming up behind her. "What's wrong?"

She turned around smirked as Lenny swam to her side. "It's nothing, just a headache that's all. I'm just not use to this just yet."

Both of them leaned against the railing staring out into the open water not speaking. Leila sighed and finned the doubloons that hung from her neck.

"Lei." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I want to thank you for coming, to the party that is."

"Your welcome." She said still staring across the sea floor, a heavy feeling filling her heart. "But don't thank me just yet."

"What for?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to tell the truth but shook her head. "It's nothing really." She turned back to the railing.

Lenny sighed. "You now when I was a pup I never really wanted this life, I just wanted to be like all the other sharks."

. "Hmmm, you wanted to be petty and dishonest." She crossed her fins as she swam towards a window that looked into the ballroom.

Lenny followed her to the window. "Everybody's not like that."

Leila looked into the window watching the other sharks at the party. "Yes, they are."

Lenny swam up behind her. "You're not like that."

Leila turned and looked into his green eyes. "You don't know that. How do you know what I'm like?"

Lenny looked into her violet eyes. "All I know is that you're the most amazing sharkess I ever meet, then the boldest to take on Johnny." He smiled as Leila smirked and leaned the wall.

"Lei…" He took her fin. "When I'm with you I don't feel so… alone."

She took her fin back and turned away from his green eyes, guilt tugging at her heartstrings. "Well sometimes you're just better off alone."

"What?" Lenny asked.

"No one tells you what to do and where to go…" She said, sitting against the railing. "And no one can hurt you."

"Lei." He took her fin. "I would never, ever do anything to hurt you."

She looked up into his eyes once more. She had to tell him. "Lenny I…"

"Hey Lenny." Eddie interrupted. "Come on everyone's looking for you. Your Pop wants you."

"Alright." Lenny shouted. "I'll be there." He turned back to Leila. "Will you meet me inside."

She smiled softly. "Go on I'll catch up. I just need to… Let my head rest for a bit."

Lenny's face lit up. He pulled a sea-rose from a nearby arrangement near the window and handed it to her before following Eddie back into the ballroom.

She looked after him, a squeaky sigh escaping her. Upon hearing herself, she gasped and frowned. "What's the matter with me." She scoffed. "I'm acting like some love-sick pup."

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that,  
No man is worth the aggravation…  
That's ancient history,  
Been there,  
Done that…_

She looked down at the red sea-rose he gave her. Rearing her fin up, Leila prepared herself to throw it with force to the ground, and step on it. But as she told herself to throw it, her shaky fin could not. Instead, brought the rose back up to her nose, to take in the lovely smell. She bit down on her bottom lip, as a great stirring exploded from her heart.

_Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya…  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya…  
Girl ya can't conceal it…  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of…_

_'No!' _She thought. '_This was not supposed to happen again'_. She was not supposed to feel this way. Or was she? Looking down at the rose in her fins, she glared at it. It reminded her of him.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no…  
You swoon, you sigh…  
Why deny it, uh oh…  
It's too...cliché,  
I won't say I'm in love…_

Leila pushed any thought of him. Of his smile, of his laugh, of his shyness. With a glare she stalked across the deck under the filtered moon rays, laughing at her.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson…  
It feels so good when ya start out…  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh…_

She was meant to be the mean, rude and unstaggering member of Carvati's top soldiers, almost a Lieutenant. She was meant to be playing him like a guitar. She was meant to bear nothing but hatred and total revulsion the son of the shark who killed her family, as Carvati had always told her.

_You keep on denying,  
Who you are and how you're feelin'…  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling…  
Face it like a grown up…  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?_

She was not meant to be able to be this close to anyone who was shy, stuttering, passive, smart, different…and who cared about her this much.

_Woah,  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no…  
Give up, give in…  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love…_

Most of all, she was not supposed to have these kinds of feelings for someone like Lenny. Ever.

_You're way off base…  
I won't say it…  
Get off my case…  
I won't say I'm in love…_

She had a very nasty suspicion she was possibly, maybe, slightly… '_No. Not happening in a million years._' She thought, leaning against the railing. '_I'm not falling for him._ _And I can deny it and I damn well will deny it.'_

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no..  
Give up, give in,  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love...  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love..._

But she couldn't help but feel safe when he held her, wasn't she flattered after he gathered up his courage to ask her to dance. Maybe she did care a little. _'I do care…I guess…but I'm not falling for him…'_

_You're way off base,  
I won't say it..  
Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love…  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no...  
Give up, give in…_

She sat on the railing and pulled out the shellphone.

This seemed almost too easy. Toss away her connection to Carvati and North Reef and never hear from him again. But…

She was starting to have second thoughts. On the downside, Carvati would be royally pissed, she'd be condemned to worrying about him sending someone to find her and finish her off.

_Check the grin, you're in love!  
The scene won't play...  
I won't say I'm in love…_

On the upside…

She stopped and sighed. She'll finally be free. She looked down at the flower Lenny had given her and brought it to her nose, breathing in its sweet aroma.

_Ooooooh..._

_At least out loud_

_I won't say I'm in...love…_

_Sha la la la la la..._

She knew now what she had to do.

The shellphone sailed through the water and crashed into a rock were it shattered and drifted to the sand.

The promise of her past from Carvati was a small price to pay.

Especially when you were in love...

* * *

Leila pushed open the lounge door and slowly swam to the couch in front of the fireplace where Lenny was currently sitting.

"Hey." she said, swimming up behind the couch. "So this is where sharks hide from parties."

Lenny turned around. "Leila."

"Hey" She came around and sat on the other end of the couch. "Sorry, Aira found me and dragged around to a few sharks. I managed to get away. They're pirannas."

Lenny laughed. "Weren't you going to say something before Eddie came?"

Leila shook her head. "Nothing. I just can't see how you can put up with a shark like me."

"W-well, I-I…" He stuttered nervosly, all boldness frogotten being alone with the violet eyed sharkess.

She laughed and shook her head. And for good measure, she added a lopsided smile and leant over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

At least, it would've been a kiss on the cheek if Lenny hadn't looked round at exactly the wrong moment.

Leila's resistance decided to go for a coffee break and she had curled up in Lenny's fins and wasn't doing anything to break the embrace.

Neither of the sharks would be ending this kiss for quite a while.

And for the first time since she arrived, Leila had a peaceful night's sleep in his fins…

* * *

Haha…

There ye go ye bildge ra's…

An' 'opefully th' 'Nerd Squad' will 'opefully exorise me possessed computer so tha' I don' be relilin' on college computers…

Until then I be ye only Pirate Dragon wit' th' Insanity levels that scare th' shrinks ta 'ide…

So ta fer now…

-IPD


	10. Bars, Singing, and Arguing

Ahoy there me mates an' fellow writers…

Guess wha'? I bring ye a new chapter… An' the longes' one ye'… A full twenty pages…

After much work an' patience…  
_(Pulls out the shocker pads and shocks life back into her Franken-Computer)_

An' th' occasional threa' wit' mw trusty sledgehammer…

Bu' tha's wha' ye ge' fer using computer par's ye ge' from rummage sales…

So I believe I 'ave ended th' mutiny between me computer an' me… Fer now a' leas' fer th' time being anywho…

Now keep in mind tha' there be only a few chapters lef'…

Bu' no worries me mates an' beauties… There be a sequel in the bilge fer ye if ye wan' ta 'ave it…

Nos since I be a goo' little Pirate Dragon I'm jus' gonna thanrk me reviewers an' use th' little reply button… Hopefully me computer will be 'aving a good day…

So me readers…

**Aqua Aussie  
Lav'O'Dophin  
An' th' res' o' ye, ye srurvy curs...  
**

An' me newse' reviwer…

**golden-eyedwolf842**

Now… on wit' the fic…

* * *

Chaos reigned supreme throughout the 'Love Boat' the next morning. It was the day after the party, and much to their horror, the Mobsters had woken to discover that they had lost an item of great importance, and one sharkess.

Lenny and Leila.

It started innocently enough, early that same morning, when Aira was roused from her sleep by the filtered rays of the morning sun. The young therapist rolled out of her plush bed and slipped out of her room. Treading quietly, so that she would not disturb the other mobsters, Aira swam down the halls.

Aira was heading for the room that belonged to Leila, her intention being to check on her. Though they hadn't really discussed it, Aira knew that Leila hadn't managed to catch much sleep since she arrived at SouthSide. Naturally she was worried that her friend had experienced the same difficulties last night.

Leila's room was, luckily, close to hers. Aira swam across the short distance from her door to Leila's. She felt about for the doorknob for a few seconds until she found it and cautiously opened the door, just enough for a short glimpse inside.

Immediately following her short glimpse, Aira grabbed hold of the door with both fins. She threw it wide open, exposing the bed hidden within, her expression becoming an odd mixture of worry, consternation and disapproval as she looked down on Leila's bed.

It was empty.

Heck, it hadn't even been slept in.

"Oh boy." Was all she could manage to say as she stared down at the undisturbed covers. It did not take a genius, which Aira was (and she had the certificate to prove it), to guess that if Leila was not in her bed, then it was almost a certainty that she was to be found somewhere on the ship.

Not that much later, less than a minute actually, Aira was sneaking to Lenny's room. She had been in the room on one or two occasions in the past, but never with such a purpose in mind; to see if Leila was there.

With far more caution than she had displayed by Leila's room, Aira sneaked across the hall towards Lenny's room. As she approached the oaken door, she wondered just what she would say if her suspicions were founded. After all, this was not a situation Aira had ever thought she would find herself in.

She took a deep breath and reached out and took hold of the doorknob. Carefully, so as not to disturb anyone in the other rooms in the hall, Aira opened the door and found herself completely at a loss as she stared at Lenny's bed.

It was empty.

Heck, it hadn't even been slept in.

Aira took a deep breath. Let it out. She took another deep breath. Held it. Held it some more. After a beat she let it out in a protracted sigh.

"Don't panic." She told herself. Looking around the shadowy room, Aira again tried to convince herself. "Just because neither of them are here, doesn't mean anything's happened to them. They probably just went for a swim."

_'At the crack of dawn? And without having not even slept in their beds?'_

The panic Aira was trying so valiantly to resist began to set in at about this point. Without really thinking about it, she stumbled across the hall, and pulled open the door to Eddie's room and darted in.

"Eddie! Wake up! Wake up, Eddie!" she shouted, grabbing the softly snoring shark by the shoulder and giving him a rousing shake. When Eddie proved a bit too slow to wake for her liking, Aira grabbed him by both shoulders and almost hauled him out of his bed, shouting. "WAKE UP! Lenny's missing! Leila's missing! They're both MISSING!"

"Wha? Who? Whe? Huh? Wassit?" Eddie looked up at Aira with bleary eyes, clearly not fully comprehending what she was saying.

Aira resisted the urge to slap him a few times, settling for wrenching him back and forth to the point where he became a blur. As he struggled against her grasp, finally jolted awake from his slumber, she continued to yell. "LENNY AND LEILA ARE MISSING!"

"What? Aira? Are you sure?" He asked, looking at her in bewilderment.

"They're not in their beds!"

The details of the situation began to seep into Eddie's befuddled brain, not to mention the minds of sleepy Mob sharks, who had also been roused by Aira's shouting. Being the composed and sensible Mob sharks that they were, naturally they perceived Aira's aura of full-blown panic and immediately began to enter a comparable state.

So the search for Lenny Lino and Leila began.

Had anyone paused to take a proper look around, they might have noticed two heads, one with green eyes, the other with violet eyes, peering over the back of a couch in the lounge. The pair whose heads these were, watched the disorganized hunt for Lenny and Leila with wry, bemused smiles…

* * *

"Think we should let them know we're here?" Asked Lenny, stifling a laugh as a blushing teen shark scurried down the hall leading to most of the sharkesses' rooms. Obviously he had caught an earful from some of the girls, or perhaps even an eyeful.

"Not yet." Replied Leila with a roguish smile. She looked at Lenny with a fire in her deep violet eyes, feeling playful in spite of sleeping on the couch that night.

They listened for a time to the sound of people yelling and calling their names, accompanied by doors swinging open or being slammed shut. All in all, the search was something of a commotion, especially since it was completely unnecessary.

_'All this fuss when we're right in front of them_.' She thought. '_I guess it's true what they say about hiding in plain sight.'_

Further suggestions as to when to end the 'search' were put on hold when the, until then, relative quiet of the common room was shattered by a cacophony of voices entering the living room. Apparently, having finished their search of the various rooms, the mobsters were now mobilizing for a search of SouthSide for the pair.

It appeared, from what Leila could discern through the noise, that the earlier pandemonium had only been a forerunner. Lenny's fellow Mobsters were working themselves into a state of mild to extreme panic. A fact that both of the 'missing' sharks found quite amusing.

Aira was pacing back and forth, her head ducked down in concentration, and trying to deduce likely spots to search for the 'missing' pair. Eddie, usually one to keep his head in a crisis, was rambling about having to explain to Lino that he had somehow managed to lose his son and a rogue sharkess.

"I think maybe we should let them know we're here now before they give themselves heart attacks." Leila told Lenny as the noise level in the lounge approached that of a post-Finball-match victory celebration. "At least before Lino finds out."

"What's going on here?"

Lino, woken by the entire racket, had arrived to investigate the noise, thus succeeding in bringing silence to the room. Only for a moment though as, after that moment passed, everyone present began trying to explain all at once. Naturally the resulting flood of worried voices was a completely incomprehensible babble that Lino, not surprisingly, seemed unable to make heads or tails of.

"Quiet!" Lino held up a fin, signaling the mobsters to shut up.

After a hush finally settled over the anxious mobsters, the Godfather surveyed his gang with a sharp eye. Finally he turned to the until-now-unnoticed couch. Folding his fins across his chest and raising an eyebrow he looked on with an impatient expression and asked. "Lenny, Leila, since the two of you seem the calmest, perhaps you would be so kind as to explain what all this racket is about?"

Leila and Lenny popped their heads up from behind the couch, much to the total amazement and disbelief of those searching for them. The two sharks looked from the gawking mobsters to the stern looking Godfather then each other. With a shrug they turned back to Lino and chimed in unison. "Don't have a clue…"

* * *

"I heard it from Chloe, who heard it from Anne, who heard it from Adriana, who heard it from Maria, who heard it from a very reliable source." A sharkess whispered to her group as they swam down the hall. "That went to the party together and left together and were found _alone_ in the lounge without having slept in their own beds."

Leila looked up and glared the gossiping sharks as the passed the open study door. "Why must they gossip like school fish." She growled and paced the room.

"I can't blame them." Aira mused. "I mean after you were found sleeping with Lenny." She raised an eyebrow. "So most (mostly Maria) think something 'happened' between the two of you, and you should know how fish talk."

Leila growled and tossed her book against the wall. "Great just what I need more stardom down here." She grumbled and sank into the chair, her fins crossed angrily across her chest.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Eddie asked sticking his head into the room and noticing the rather irritated sharkess. "Or are you too _busy_ with Lenny?" He said, smirking at the already angry sharkess.

Leila sat up and growled. "No he's not here. And I would rather like it if you make somebody happy. Mind your own business."

"I come in peace, Leila." He swam cautiously into the room. "I just need to talk to you." He turned to Aria seated in the armchair. "Alone, please."

Aria looked between the to sharks, dark purple glaring into violet. "Are you sure, because I'm sensing great hostility between you two."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." He said, his dark purple eyes never leaving the rogue's violet orbs. "We just have some things we need to 'sort out'."

"Alright." Aira said reluctantly. "Just don't kill each other, please." She slowly left, leaving the former North Reefer with the rouge sharkess.

"I want the truth from you!" He roughly pushed the coffee table to the side. "Where is she!"

Leila raised an eyebrow. "Where's who?" She tensed her fins. "What are you talking about."

"You know who I'm talking about. Dani. You have her necklace. What did he do with her?" He growled, flicking his tail in aggravation, causing the light to catch the white spot on his own tail.

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." Leila growled and slowly backed away from him, raising her fins. "I have no idea who or what you're talking about."

Eddie only growled and swung at her. Leila blocked the punch and aimed a jab at his gills, which he easily blocked by catching her fin. He raised an eyebrow. "Is that the best you can do? You have no offence."

Leila growled and pulled back her fin. Eddie smirked and swung once again. Leila ducked and saw her opening, giving him an uppercut to the face. Leila smirked. " I've come across decomposed bodies with more defense than you?"

Eddie wiped away the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Well, you know what you're doing, I'll give you that." He smirked at her "But a sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind."

Leila narrowed her violet eyes. "You know, all that you are you owe to your parents. Why don't you send them a clam and square the account?"

Eddie's purple eyes flashed dangerously. "Never, EVER talk about my parents!"

Leila smirked, apparently she struck a nerve. "What's wrong, no more of your funny remarks to toss out? That's sad, that's all they were good for."

"It's because of sharks like Carvati that destroy families!" He growled and started punching at her with all his might. "He cost my parents, and Dani."

She managed to bring her fins up and block him but not before taking a hit to the shoulder. She growled and rubbed her shoulder. "You know, I've only got one nerve left, and you've snapped it." She answered with her own volley of punches striking several times in the gut. "Like I told you, I don't know who you are talking about. How dare you accuse me of a crime I didn't commit."

They broke apart battered and bruised. Eddie glared at the sharkess before him, anger radiating from her violet eyes. The anger slowly melted from. "Fine. But watch your back, cause if you put one fin out of line, you're finished." He growled and left Leila with her thoughts.

She rubbed her shoulder as he left, his words confusing her. Who was this sharkess, this _Dani_, and what she had to do with Eddie and Carvati.

In cases like these, one might want to get it from the source, and she wasn't about to ask Carvati. So an ex-lieutenant is your next best bet…

* * *

Leila tossed and turned in her bed later that night. Dreams once again plaguing her sleep.

_Dani…_

_Dani…_

"Leila."

With a growl and a flash of her knife later. She pinned the intruder in her room to the wall, her knife pressed hard against his gills. "Don't give me a reason not to gut you right here where you swim."

"Leila, get a grip! It's me!" Joey choked out. "Let go!"

"Joey?" Leila pulled back her knife and dropped the Tiger to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

Joey gasped, circulating water back over his gills. "Can't a shark come and visit."

"Not in the middle of the night they can't." She sheathed her knife and tossed it on her bed. "And not when they're treading hot water with a rivaling Don either." She crossed her fins. "I have a feeling that is isn't just a social call."

"Well Carvati annoyed, DeSoto's worried, and Vinny's been trailing you the past few days since your little performance at that Whale Wash." Joey rubbed his throat. "He thinks you skipped out on him, we can't get through on your shell."

Leila opened her door and made sure no one was in the hall. "It probably doesn't help being shattered across the sea floor."

"Oh, and I just thought you los…" He paused, eyes widening. "You what?"

"You heard me. I'm getting out. I'm tired of Carvati. I want him out of what life I have left." She grabbed and pushed him down the halls. "Now get out before someone finds you."

"No, you're insane. You're finally off the deep end." Joey said defeated. "If you stay Carvati will string you up and DeSoto too."

She turned away from him. "I'll take my chances here, than you very much."

Joey narrowed in thought. "You can't be serious. He'll kill you for sure." Then his pale eyes widened in realization. "You fell for him, didn't you?"

Leila turned around. "What?"

Joey smirked. "You heard me." He raised an eyebrow. "You fell in love when you swore you wouldn't let your feelings get in the way." He chuckled.

Leila growled softly. "Stay out of my business Joey and get out of here, or I'll tell Sylvia and Nikki about each other."

Joey glared at her, knowing the sharkess all to well. "Alright, have it you way, but that won't stopped Carvati and DeSoto."

Tell him I'll see him tomorrow night. I have some 'things' I want to ask him about, and tell him no lies." She led him outside. "Then I'm done. I'm never going back. And you can tell Carvati and DeSoto that."

He turned to her one final time. "You're finally going to get yourself killed not thinking this out."

"Don't worry, I what I'm doing…. I think." She pushed him further. "Now scram."

"Alright. Good luck." He turned to leave, then turned back to her. " And next time don't try to kill me." He said before swimming into the dark water.

Leila turned and slowly swam back into the ship, thoughts plaguing her head, if she had done the right thing. She climbed back into her bed, but stopped as she spotted a piece of paper under it. She reached down and picked it up.

'_To Dani,_

_For you on your eighth birthday. No matter where you are, always remember that you are loved, and never forget who are and where you come from._

_From your loving parents.'_

Leila rolled her eyes. "Who wrote this garbage anyway." She prepared to ball it up and throw it to the floor, but she stopped. Instead she folded it back up and sat it on her nightstand…

* * *

The next night Leila peered out of her room and quietly swam down the hall. She slipped on her shades and slowly swam down the hall.

"Leila?"

She spun around and pulled up her shades. "Lenny? What are doing?"

"Where are you going?" He said, eyes catching the dark shades and her knife belt cinched around her waist.

"Something comes up and there's… stuff I need to take care of back home." She looked him in the eyes. "I'll come back. Don't worry." She turned to leave.

"No." He grabbed her fin. "You're not going. At least not by yourself."

She turned and looked into his eyes. "Lenny, you can't come. It's too dangerous for Great Whites."

Lenny raised and eyebrow questionably. "Well isn't it dangerous for you."

"Lenny, that's different." She closed her door. "I was raised by Tigers. I know how they work You know nothing except they want you and your father dead."

Lenny gulped. "I-I still not letting you go alone."

Leila growled. "I mean its not like we can disguise you as a…" She faltered as a thoughtful smirk spread across Lenny's face.

"Oh no, don't even think that. Not in a million years." Leila shook her head. "Lenny, you can't be serious…"

* * *

"I can't believe you're being serious." She shook her head again as the 'Tiger swam at her side as they neared their destination. "This is crazy. It didn't work with Eddie, I don't think it's gonna work for you."

"It worked with me before, didn't it." Lenny said smiling sheepishly.

"Lenny, you were a dolphin, were talking about Tigers. They're thick but some have enough sense to figure out you aren't not a Tiger." She grumbled. "I'm not sure if this is smart, you coming with me." She crossed her fins. "But you didn't have to resort to blackmailing me."

"Well hopefully you'll look convincing enough in the din lighting where we are going." She stopped swimming. "Here we are."

He stopped and looked around only noting a sunken upturned ship. "I don't see anything."

She rolled her eyes and pointed to ship.

"That's it?" He asked.

"It doesn't look like much but…" She opened the door. "Welcome to 'Last Chance."

"Last Chance' was a relatively large place. Algae and kelp hung from the warped walls. A large oak mast was made into a bar countertop that was at one side of the room, with what looked like barrels as stools to sit upon.

Wooden boat wheel tables were settled across the room, filled with Tigers and other predatory fish huddled around. The smell of beer and spirits filled his nostrils. The only loud sounds were the laughter and shouts of some particularly routy sharks were lounging comfortably around a large table, raising bottles to their drunken mouths at their poker game.

In the corner of the room next to the bar counter was an empty stage with the instruments belonging to a small band.

A couple of pool tables were close to the door, a gruff looking Tiger with a cigar looked up, his shot ruined by their entrance, and growled as they entered.

Leila bared her teeth and growled fiercely. The Tiger backed off as they swam by to the bar, Leila keep her eyes on him as they reached the bar, with the barrel seats full.

Leila smirked as she swam behind a group of sharks that she knew were to young and growled loudly sending the teen sharks scrambling off the bar clearing a few seats. She smirked and noticed the look from Lenny. "What? It's Survival of the Fittest for a reason."

Leila then busily fascinated herself with an abandoned beer bottle tightly in her fin when a familiar voice spoke to her.

"It is a wonder to have spotted you here." Said a sharkess' voice. Leila turned to face a Tiger sharkess behind the counter with hazel eyes.

She smirked. "It's a wonder you still work here Kal." She said raising the bottle to her lips.

"Yeah well, I just can't say no to my father, since he owns the place." Kal said casually. She looked up as she noticed the 'Tiger' sitting in the seat neck to her. "So who's the shark. He seems to nice to be from North Reef".

"Let's worry about that later." She gestured to her to lean in closer. "Is DeSoto around tonight?"

Kal nodded. "He's in his office in the back, why?" She narrowed her eyes. "Is it about…"

"Don't worry about it." She said cutting Kal off. "I just need to talk to him."

Kal sighed. "Alright, I won't pry, but your…" She cast a look at the 'Tiger' by her. "But your 'friend' will have to stay here."

Lenny opened his mouth to say something when his eyes suddenly grew wide and he grabbed Leila and pulled her to him as a big glass bottle flew past them, nearly smacking her in the head.

Leila whipped around, ready to start cursing and looked in the direction the bottle set off from. Apparently two sharks were arguing and were in the quick process of pushing each other.

"What is going on?" Lenny asked in Leila's ear. He turned to her with knit eyebrows.

"A brawl is beginning." She said and then returned direct attention back to the loud shouting. By now the whole bar had become silent to listen as well. Leila glanced over Lenny's shoulder and could only imagine one of the arguing sharks being thrown out the window. She turned to Kal behind the bar and smirked. "Looks like someone's gonna actually toss out the riffraff tonight."

"Yeah, yeah." Pushing them out of her way, Kal finally was in her destination.

"HEY! Break it up!" Kal shouted, pulling the two sharks apart. Their crazed eyes looked to her for a moment before resuming in there shouting and pushing. Kal growled in annoyance. She was not one to be ignored. Especially by men. "Hey Dodge, can you come up front for a moment." She shouted to the back room behind the counter.

Lenny turned around in time to see a massive Tiger shark come from the back room. He caught sight of the quarreling sharks and swam over to them, casting his shadow over them.

The sharks stopped and looked up at his massive bulk. The Tiger grinned and grabbed the fighting sharks by the scruffs of their necks and swam them over to the front door which Kal had pulled open and hurled the sharks out onto the sea floor.

"And see that you learn your lesson." Kal put her fins on her hips. "When I say cut it out, pay attention."

Leila smirked at Lenny's shell-shocked expression at the huge Tiger. "And that's Dodger, Kal's older brother. But don't worry about him." She took another swig from her bottle, draining it. "But if you mess with Kal, then we'll have problems."

"Well, I see you made it." Joey said swimming up to the bar where the pair sat.

Leila and Lenny turned around. "Hey Joey." Leila smirked as the Tiger sat next to Leila.

Lenny gulped as the Tiger caught sight of him. "Who's this?"

"This is… Frankie." Leila said quickly. "He's an… old friend. Just got back in town. Thought I could take him out for a drink." She took a drag from her bottle. "Know if you'll excuse me I'm going to talk to DeSoto." She turned to Lenny. "Stay here." She glanced around. "Just don't talk to anyone, then you'll be fine." She swam over the counter and disappeared into the back room.

Joey eyed him suspiciously. "Frankie, huh, haven't heard of you before. Where you been?"

Lenny paused for a second. "Fincago."

"Ah the Wavy Reef." The Tiger pulled a bouquet of rather exotic seaflowers and hid them behind his back as Kal came over. "Hey Kal."

"Oh it's you." She rolled her eyes and handed Dodger a few glasses to clean. "Great, what is it now?"

Joey grinned as he held the flowers out to her. "You know I found these seaflowers in the trenches, and I don't think they don't have a name."

Kal stopped and leaned against the counter listening to him, a bemused look on her face as she watched him.

"So I wanted to give them a beautiful name. I can only think of one word... that fits something so beautiful… Kalina…"

"What do you want?" She asked.

Joey's grin faded and the seaflowers wilted. "Wha…"

"You heard me. What do you want?" She rested her elbow on the counter. "SO what is it."

"One date." He pleaded with her. "Just one."

Kal shook her. "No, not unless you take my shift Saturday Night."

Joey' jaw dropped. "What, that's a crazy night."

She held out her fin. "Saturday shift, and I get off at seven."

Joey growled. "Fine, you win." And he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you." She smirked, taking the flowers.

Joey growled and sat at the counter and grumbled. "Yeah, right."

She smirked and hit him with the bouquet. "For the flowers..."

* * *

Leila knocked on the beaten door that led to DeSoto's office. "Come in." A gruff voice growled from behind the door.

Leila opened the door and leaned in the doorway and noticed the tiger sitting at his desk and flipping through a book. "Is that all you have to an old crew member, you old sea dog."

The Tiger looked up, his hazel eyes twinkling behind his reading glasses. "So the brave hero returns." He quickly closed the book and pulled off his glasses. "So what's this I'm hearing you're washing your fins of Carvati?"

"You know what I told Joey. " She crossed her fins and took a seat in front of his desk. "But I'm not here to discuss my 'retiring' but this…" She slid the note she found across his desk. "Has peaked my interest. I want to know who this Dani fish is?"

DeSoto picked up the note. "And what may I asked lead to this?" He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I keep hearing her name is all." She replied quickly, but a little to quickly.

DeSoto eyed her but didn't push the matter. He sighed and rose from his chair. "I wasn't 'pose to tell you this but… Dani was Hesco's daughter.

She raised her eyebrow. "So that makes her…"

DeSoto nodded. "Yes, Eddie Hesco's sister. Have you met him yet?"

Leila growled and rubbed her bruised shoulder. "Oh believe me, I have." She shook her head. "I don't understand. I mean Carvati always told me how was, mean and cruel, as he was cold-blooded. What's she have to do with this?" Her head started to ache once more.

He sighed and shook his head, then turned back to her. "It doesn't matter, she's gone, unless…" His eyes met her violet orbs. "No, forget I ever mentioned it." He returned back to his seat. "Now tell me of this… 'Tiger' you've brought with you. Does he bring any trouble with him."

Leila smirked and leaned back. "Don't worry. I promise you, he won't cause any…"

Kal stuck her head in the office. "We got trouble and your Lover-Boy is in the middle of it all." And she disappeared.

DeSoto turned back to Leila and crossed his fins and raised an eyebrow.

Leila smiled sheepishly. "Trouble..."

* * *

"Honestly, I-I-I didn't mean anything." Lenny stuttered pinned against the wall.

Barry growled and brought back his fin. "Well you should of thought of that before taking to my girl."

Lenny gulped and closed his eyes waiting for the punch. But it never came and he felt himself drop to the floor. Lenny cracked open one eye and saw that Leila had caught the fin before it made contact with his nose.

Leila growled and squeezed Barry's fin. "What's going on?" She growled and released his fin.

Barry took his fin and rubbed it. "Who said it was any of your business, sharkess?"

"Well, I'm making it my business." She pulled off her shades, her violet eyes flashing dangerously.

Murmurs swept through the crowd as they caught sight of the Hit-Sharkess. She glared and growled at the crowd silencing it.

Barry looked at the fierce sharkess. "This bottom-feeder was hitting on my girl." He gulped as Leila's eyes began to burn.

"That bottom-feeder happens to be with me." She dropped her fin to her knife on her hip. "So if you have a problem with him, then you're gonna have a problem with me. I don't think you want that. So I suggest to your future pups that you leave my friend here alone." She put her fins on her hips. "Do we have a agreement?"

Barry crossed his fins and smirked. "I will stand down from this fight upon one condition, Miss Leila."

"Oh and what, may I ask, is that?" Leila smirked and crossed her fins again.

Barry's smirk grew wider. "Rumor has it that you use to sing. So how about you sing us a little song, for old times sake?"

The Tigers eyed her questionably. Leila glanced around at the Tiger's faces and let out a sigh of annoyance. "Fine. I'll sing for you."

The Tigers slowly roamed back to their seats. Dodger and Kal took the opportunity to take their places on stage, as DeSoto took their place behind the counter.

Leila turned back to Lenny, whose stripes had luckily not been smeared. "What were you thinking? I told you to stay out of trouble." She pulled him to the bar, her violet eyes pleading. "Please, just stay here?"

"Don't worry, Lei." Joey said, taking a swig of his drink. "I'll keep an eye on him for you."

"Thanks." She smiled and pecked Lenny on the cheek then stole Joey's drink and drained the bottle and handed it back to him. She swam towards to stage in the corner.

Joey frowned and shook his empty bottle, and looked at the shark Leila had brought with her. The shark sat on the stool with a goofy grin on his face. Joey waved his fin in front of the love-struck shark and smirked. "Hey, Goo-goo eyes, wake up and smell the fish, you are about to get a rare treat." He ordered another bottle from DeSoto and sipped it. "She hasn't sang in three years not since..."

"Not since what?" Lenny asked waking up from his daze.

"Not since my son, Sal's death." DeSoto growled. "She nearly died herself, but she pulled through…."

Kal grabbed the mike. "Alright sharks and other low-lifes." Kal dodged a fish head thrown by some of the drunken sharks. "Hey don't throw fish." Kal said into the stage mike. "Now presenting, from a leave of absence from 'Last Chance', a Miss 'Belly Up' Leila."

Leila turned to the band as they slowly started the beat. Dodger and Kal gave her fins up to start. She stared at the mike that she hadn't seen in three years.

She took deep breath and dived into the song that she felt fit her life.

_"Now I will tell you what I've done for you…"_

Leila began looking to the lights of the ceiling, her eyes gleaming.

_"50 thousand tears I've cried…"_

She sang a long note causing the sharks to start tapping their fins to the music.

"She can sing." Lenny whispered watching as she sang.

_"Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you,  
And you still won't hear me…"_

Joey gave Lenny an odd look. "Of course she can. She never told you?"

Lenny shook his head. "No, she hasn't mention that before."

_"Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself,  
Maybe I'll wake up for once,  
Not tormented daily defeated by you,  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom…"_

Leila sang softly, before taking in another breath to begin the chorus, while racking slowly back and forth.

_"I'm dying agai,  
I'm going under,  
Drowning in you,  
I'm falling forever…"_

Leila took in slow breaths while starting to sway her hips in the music, her senses being lost within the tune. This little new dancing emitted hoots and cheers from some of the routier fish. She looked to Lenny who was watching her and just smirked in return.

_"I've got to break through,  
I'm going under…"_

Leila sang in another verse, as she began to walk to both sides of the stage, dancing and singing happily.

_"Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies,  
So I don't know what's real and what's not,  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
So I can't trust myself anymore…"_

She bellowed strongly. As Leila sang and dance, she had received some curious onlookers from outside. The noise emitted from her and the loud cheering of the sharks had captured others to come in to see the commotion. Including a few sharkesses who would never think twice about stepping foot in Last Chance.

_"I'm dying again,  
I'm going under,  
Drowning in you…"_

She sang again... Since there was a rest in the song, letting Kal and Dodger really rock on with their instruments, Leila danced to her own style, silently thanking herself for letting Sal teach her. She could feel a warm sense of happiness wash over in waves throughout her body once again.

_"I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
So go on and scream,  
Scream at me I'm so far away…"_

She sang in harmony again. The sharks were crowding around the stage, cheering wildly and drunkenly.

_"I won't be broken again,  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under…"_

This particular sharkess let out a cry as she stiffened her body and let herself fall into the crowd. As if it was instinct, they caught her, allowing her body to dance upon the top of the crowd. When she was let down slowly to the crowd, she grabbed the mike and continued singing.

_"I'm dying again,  
I'm going under,  
Drowning in you…"_

The sharks formed a large circle around her whilst she sing. The lights in the bar had somehow become dim making Last Chance really look like one of the few nightclubs. Breaking out into a dance again, Leila continued now with a harder voice as she rocked on.

_"I'm falling forever,  
I've got to break through,  
I'm going under…"_

Once again they crowded around Leila to hear her singing while still cheering

_"I'm going under,  
I'm going under,  
I'm going under…"_(A/N: 'Going Under' By Evanescence, though' I' sui'ed Lei's position rather well…)

Leila finished her song. All of Last Chance burst into thunderous applause and cheering of encore. She bowed, one of the widest grins upon her face.

"She's amazing!" Lenny said, a great grin spreading across his face.

Joey applauded. "Not bad for a hit-shark if you ask me." He lifted his bottle to his lips. "You can tell she's missed being up there…"

Lenny choked on his drink and coughed. "Hit-shark!"

"Yeah, one of the best around. Carvati always has her on call. Never really too happy about that. Lei is..." Joey suddenly stopped, what he said just dawning on him. "I need to shut-up now, don't I." He said sheepishly to DeSoto.

DeSoto nodded and hit him over the head with his fin. "You put your fin in this one Joey."

Leila made her way back to the bar. Her smile faded as soon as she caught sight of Lenny's face and Joey's sheepish grin. "Lenny what's going on?"

"Lei, we need to talk."

She stopped, her heart dropping slightly. "Not here. This way." She led him to the room that she and DeSoto were in earlier.

She closed the door behind him and turned to the door. "Who told you?"

"Joey kind of just blurted it out. But why didn't you tell me?" He asked frustrated.

"Joey, I'm gonna to kill him." She muttered to herself. She turned back to Lenny "I was going to tell you… Eventually."

"But why?"

She glared at him. "What was I suppose to say; 'Oh by the way Lenny I'm a hit-shark' yeah, I'm sure that would have went over well with you and Lino. Is that what you wanted?"

Lenny shook his head. "No, I just… I just want the truth."

She shook her head angrily. "Well, you try confronting the shark that killed your family!" She stopped and clamped her fins over her mouth.

"What!"

"It's because of your father that I have no family!" She shouted. "There I said it!" She turned to Lenny. "Happy now?"

"What!"

She glared at him. "You heard me. Your father is the reason I do what I do. He ruined my life."

Lenny stared at her dumbstruck, then his shock slowly turned to anger. "Well how do you know they got what they deserved."

She growled. "You take that back right now!"

"No, I won't." Lenny said strongly causing Leila to pause.

"Well, fine. Be that way, have luck finding your own way home!" She growled. "Because I'm not going back tonight!"

"A-a-alright then, I will!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Lenny stormed out the door and nearly crashing into Joey.

Joey watched as he swam away and turned back to Leila. "What happened I heard shouting. Are you alright?"

"No, don't worry. Just… Just go!" She growled. "I just need to be alone."

Joy just blinked and closed the door leaving Leila once again alone…

* * *

Hahaha… I don' make I' easy, now do I…

They take once pace forward an' then two pacese back…

When 'e though' 'e was close 'e gets pushed away…

Sty tuned fer th' next installmen'…

An' per'aps a few refernces from 'Analze This'…

Now may ye cutlasses stay sharp an' cannons ready…

So until next time… Or when me computer works again…

Ta fer now…

-IPD

P.S.:And don't forge' ta click th' little button ta give me ye impu'…

Aye… This one…

No th' blue one…

Aye, righ' there…

Now click I' an' review…

An' if ye leave flames, they be used ta ligh' me cannons…


End file.
